First Time For Anything
by mcskull
Summary: A man from the modern world literally lands on the Sunny and it's crew. Robin finds this mysterious ex-soldier enticing, for the both of them it's never too late to have a 'first'. RobinXOC,NamiXLuffy Potential:ZoroXTashigi SanjiX? M Rated
1. Chapter 1

**Story Note(s):** **PLEASE READ**

-The general idea is to put Robin in a relationship with an OC. I'm attempting to write with a slight gritty tone, so it may be handy to keep tissues on hand. Yes there will be fluff a plenty and lemon(s) on the near horizon. It's just how I naturally write.

-I am planning out a way to push Luffy and Nami together (I think it just feels right). Also exploring with having the other characters get into relationships. (There will be NO yaoi, I really dislike it. I also find it 'unfair' to Zoro and Sanji.)

-This story does jump ahead, I decided to start in the middle pretty much. I'm exploring the idea of fleshing out a 'prologue' at a later time if it is wanted.

-It is somewhat non-conical, I just think of it as an arc all of it's own.

-I'm doing what I can to stay in character as much as possible but add depth to the characters of One Piece. I hope I am doing a good job of it.

For you Sanji lovers, you'll have to forgive me, I'm shamelessly using him for my benefit.

-In the beginning I simply forgot about Brook, but he's inconsequential to my story so he was not written in.

-If I understand correctly, Robin originally has brown eyes in the manga and somehow magically having blue eyes in the anime (I've only been keeping up with the manga). Let's face it, there are more ways to describe blue compared to brown. So I ran with the blue-eyed Robin. Besides, I simply like blue much better. Mmmm, blue-eyed raven-haired woman, yay!

* * *

**Author Note(s):**

-Okay, I DO find the idea of Zoro and Robin as a coupling logical, I may explore this later in a separate fic if I ever feel up to the challenge. I simply find it the best and my favorite conical pairing. =)

-I hope my literacy skills are up to snuff. I've been finding way too many O.P. fics with abhorred grammar and spelling. It makes me want to puke and write on my monitor with a marker just to make me feel better. I find it to be my biggest motivator to write this.

-I really hope to finish this story, I'm gonna cross my fingers and hope to keep the fire stoked. It'll help that this is the most enjoyable piece I've put together thus far.

-Oh and I uh don't have a BETA reader....so hopefully I've caught as many mistakes as possible with my multiple passes.

-**I think that's about it, hope you enjoy**.

* * *

There he was, clad in his navy blue floral print trunks sunbathing on the deck. Head resting on clasped hands beneath it. Robin could tell from his body language that he wasn't asleep, his sunglass shaded eyes watching the sky. She had also learned that he only pulled out his MP3 player when he wanted to close himself off to the world, and Robin could sympathize. With the crew manning the ship and a particular happy go lucky captain some sort of decibel blocking device would be welcome.

Her eyes go back down to her book staring at her makeshift bookmark, the rubber edged silver plates he had always worn till that day.

Robin traces a finger over the stamped lettering on the metal, she had already memorized what was stamped on the surface.

**Sato  
****Sanosuke****  
392335280  
AB+  
N/A**

Part of her cognitive process always wondering about it.

Her eyes close remembering that moment, his hand clenched and holding it out to her, dropping the dogtags into her outstretched hands. With a slight grin on his face and a wink he walked off without looking back.

Robin softly sighs, '_**What did it mean?**_' Asking herself for probably the multi-thousandth time.

Being an archaeologist she had studied human psychology, after all if you wanted to understand a lost culture or remains, you had to understand the people.

'_**Of all his meager possessions, this was the most personal**__._' she had easily answered.

'_**But why?**_' again asking the same question.

'_**Because of anything else, this is his only link to his identity**_**.**' an answering bubbling forth quickly.

Robin blinks suddenly, '_**But that still doesn't answer the 'why'**_**.**'

She pushes it aside, her gaze going back to the man. Caramel skin containing the sculpted frame, sure he already was in peak physical condition on arrival, but somehow he managed to push himself further. His large frame accepting the growing muscles and seemed to proudly display them.

Zoro may be the muscle man of the crew, but Sano could surely give him a run for his money. Zoro was simply inhuman, his thinner frame causing him to look more lean than he really was.

Robin softly bites on her lower lip as she continues to compare the men aboard.

Usopp was simply a write off, Franky was in his own world, and Chopper wasn't technically a human.

So it came down to the other four, Sanji's personality made him the least attractive. Built of lean powerful muscle and yes was very handsome, but Robin simply shrugged her shoulders at him other than being an excellent chef.

Robin's eyes going to Luffy fishing on the prow of the ship, the Captain was just happy go lucky, as naïve as a child and three times as curious. Much like Sanji he carried a lean but powerful body. In raw power he ranked number one, however he was fun to admire and mostly pleasing to the eye much like Sanji, but her roommate seemed to be the only one who had a preference to the young captain.

Robin's eyes now tracing over to the resident swordsman swinging away with his weights. Now Zoro, he was always eyecandy, he was also deceivingly perceptive. But when training as he is, his mind was completely focused on one passion, his swordsmanship. Nami and Robin enjoyed the view no less, watching his muscles ripple in shear power and passion.

It was a secret the women shared, one of the reasons why they really enjoyed the raised deck overlooking the main. From this position they could take in everything going on while being out of the way, and on days such as this admire the half clad men who seemed to enjoy sunbathing as much as they did.

Robin unconsciously beginning to suck on her lip as her eyes drank in the man she left for last.

A stranger who had suddenly landed in their laps, the man from another world.

Robin loved the caramel tone his body took, his unmoving body looking like a modern statued god. His body matching his six foot three height, muscles proportionately filling the frame. Now he was the best eye candy she'd ever laid eyes on, scars and all.

He wasn't disgustingly bulked out, but was right at perfect. A body that all women and even men could desire. It didn't simply stop there, oh no it didn't.

In combat he was as ferocious as Zoro, quickly earning himself a bounty like the rest of the crew. Yet having a soft caring side that Robin had secretly discovered. He was nearly as good natured as the Captain.

Robin recalls the memory of walking out of the bookstore in a port town, she saw Sano crouching down laughing with some ragtag children and then handed them some money to take care of themselves. They had nearly jumped out of their skins in joy and ran off.

She couldn't help but ask, he simply tilted his head and grinned saying he'd explain later.

Later Robin had finally cornered the man, slowly he explained that he'd seen his fair share of orphans from war-torn countries. Saddened that the town its self was prosperous and in no threat from war or pirates, yet children like that were completely neglected. He shrugged and said that they needed it more than he did. He'd chuckled and talked about some people just needed a little help to make things better in their life, hope was the best offer you could give to someone, after all human beings always wanted to have hope in something.

Robin softly sighs, '_**Damn that man, how could any woman NOT melt at something so touching.**_'

From then on she had made it a secret hobby to follow the man, watching him give some of his money away and even playing with them when he came across such children. Once even nearly beating a man to death for using young ones to earn money for him.

Her mind rewinding back to that chuckle, she loved the way he laughed. It was a rumbling deep full laugh, it was pleasing to her ears, and when he did his throaty chuckle it always sent shivers down her spine and wondered what other noises he could make.

Robin feeling heat rise to her cheeks she raises her book to mask it.

'_**Careful now, I don't need Nami to get nosy**_.'

The raven haired woman analyzing the man more, in battle he was cold and calculating, but on the flip side he treated people in general with respect and kindness, especially those down on their luck.

Robin found it frustrating when they went to town as a group, especially to a bar or restaurant. Women would quietly stalk the men, trying their best to approach them.

Sanji welcomed it which they all had become accustomed to, Luffy just simply didn't understand and focused more on the food itself. Zoro would simply give his glare to chase off anyone. Hell even Usopp sometimes attracted attention.

However it was with Sano that she sometimes wanted to pull her hair out at or usually resist growling at the women like a feral animal protecting it's meal.

He was just too kind, smiling softly and politely turning down women, which seemed to have an opposite effect, it drew more attention. It was bad enough he had that nearly infuriatingly charming smile that even made her melt, but like he said before he wasn't in the business of breaking hearts so he tried his best to kindly let them down.

Sanji thought it was a riot, enjoying how many more women seemed to flock around, it was bliss for him, but for Robin it was the opposite.

She felt her blood pressure steadily lower, it was true that you didn't always run into a kind man in this era of pirates, and to mix it with his delicious body and rugged handsome looks with a dash of intense eyes. Bang you got a combination that was like a drug. Robin easily sympathized with the women who seemed to faint because of him. She the cool headed and very competent archaeologist had a hard time resisting the unconscious charm he bled.

Robin slowly licking her lips, '_**Those eyes, good god those eyes.**_'

Flecked gold swirling in melted dark chocolate, his gaze intense like it would pierce through you. Robin would easily lose herself in those rich pools, not caring to surface, but she did her damnedest to retain her sanity. Each time it was like diving in, having to hold her breath easily beating whatever record there was, but it was getting more and more difficult.

The man was like a dig site, Robin would slowly dig, finding something new to analyze and catalog, but she had yet to hit bottom or find the best piece of treasure yet. For her it was exhilarating plumbing the depths of the man who was as mysterious as she was to others.

It certainly didn't make it easier that he had such a laid back personality, she'd only seen him angry very few times. Calmly and patiently handled Luffy that even impressed Nami, yet could suddenly become passionate about something and nothing could stop him. It was like colliding Zoro and Luffy together and trimming the excess. There was a depth to him unlike Sanji to seemed to mostly be shallow puddle with a skirt floating at the top.

Robin mentally shrugs, Sanji did have his moments when he wasn't distracted by anything that wore a skirt.

However Sano seemed to have plenty of brain to go with the brawn, he by far wasn't a genius, but provided a well balanced intellect. Thirsting to continue to learn and absorb information, discussing higher level topics that the others could care less about. Explaining things about his world to her sometimes demonstrating or drawing the topic. Always mentioning that he was simply a soldier but would do his best to answer any and all of her questions.

Oh and can't forget about his wit, Robin never imagined that she could have a playful conversation and battle of wits with anyone, with a man no less, and he wasn't a scholar for goodness sake.

Zoro had too short of a fuse to even remotely attempt such a thing, while Sanji would simply fawn over everything. Usopp was a teller of tales so everything he said had to be taken with a block of salt. It was pointless to discuss anything with Luffy unless it was adventure or food. Chopper was enjoyable when talking about medical topics but he was usually grouped with Luffy and Usopp who were more about having fun.

Nami was the only other person she could really talk to, she was sharp and intelligent, and soon enough they'd practically become sisters. However with Sano it was a whole new game, and Robin enjoyed every moment of it.

The female navigator had even mentioned before that Robin seemed a bit more open and talkative ever since he appeared, then she giggled about it, but Robin simply shook it off.

It certainly was a twist that he was a modest individual, never thinking too highly of himself and trying to make himself useful to the crew. Zoro had to have the biggest ego of them all, and Sanji sometimes acted like he was some sort of god's gift to women and protector to all things female.

Robin softly chuckles, when he first appeared he seemed more green than caramel. Not even remotely used to life on the sea, having to learn about a new world and his skills weren't much use on the ship.

Yet he adapted and became a valuable asset.

Zoro's biggest deficiency was his lack of direction, he could lose himself in a one stall bathroom, but Sano already knew and understood maps very well. Many times discussing navigation with Nami and taking over allowing her breaks that she rarely had before. Nami finding him to be a very useful quality when exploring.

The first time they had encountered an unmarked island he explained that he would do reconnaissance and make sure things were safe, after that it became an easily adjusted habit.

The crew waiting on board or on the shore while Sano went out to investigate the area, then coming back making a report. Discussing landmarks and topography with Nami, sometimes finding something interesting and leading Robin to the location.

He quickly became the resident scout, Robin softly smiles, and he was damn good at it too. Not to mention the 'hide and seek' event they had causing Robin to giggle.

She had the privilege one day to see him in his element. Sano was a man of the earth, that was easy to decipher. Robin was for once being stubborn and wanted to land with him.

He finally gave in, they had barely walked through the treeline when he suddenly crouched down and pushed up his boonie hat. His eyes slowly taking in the terrain, learning the natural sounds of the area, touching the ground as if communicating with it, and even tasting the air.

Robin stood there and emblazoned everything to her memory, it was exhilarating to watch him use skills that were second nature to him and were of little use on a ship.

Sano had led Robin, picking paths that would allow her to easily walk, heading towards locations that may be of interest to her, even finding things that even her sharp eyes had missed.

Robin enjoyed every moment of their exploration, especially the graceful way he seemed to move. Just like a jungle cat.

A small shiver ran down her spine, it was surprising how graceful he was, never expecting that such a large man could move so smoothly, not to mention being able to watch his ass every second as he lead the way.

Peeking over the top of her book she gazes at the supine man, her eyes gliding over his body slightly frowning at the angry pink marks he'd recently acquired, and ending at partially shown medium teal blue tattoo on his left arm.

The image came to her mind, an arrowhead colored in with teal blue, a gold upright sword with three thunderbolts layered on top, 'De Oppresso Liber' written written inside with black ink.

Special Forces is what he said he was before landing on the Straw-Hat pirates.

He spoke proudly about his brothers in arms, explained the training and operational roles they provided. Sano even talked to her about the history behind what he was proud to call himself.

Yet that was about the limit to what he talked about when it came to himself. Everyone had some sort of history, Zoro and Luffy were the only ones who's past were shrouded, but now this other worlder had brought a previous life shrouded in complete fog. All they knew was that he was an orphan at age 15, and that he was a soldier for his country, but he never talked about anything else.

Deep down it made Robin...aggravated.

Slowly she blinks, '_**Aggravated? Now why on earth?**_' Her brain clicks, broken pieces suddenly sliding together to create a larger understandable picture.

She suddenly sits up nearly dropping her book, "Oh my god." Her face suddenly turns red.

"You okay?" Nami looks over the top of her own sunglasses at her companion.

'_**I'm falling for him aren't I**_?' softly questioning but another voice comes out.

'_**Falling? Sweetie, you've already fallen.**_'

An electric rush runs through her body at the answer to her question.

'_**No, that can't be possible...**_'

Her eyes going back to the man, Robin's heart suddenly starts to fly, hearing her rapid pulse in her ears, her body and something much deeper starting to ache.

"Oh my god." softly restating the same thing out loud.

"Robin?" Nami had stepped closer.

A waving hand in front of her face redirecting her attention.

"You okay girlie?" Concern written across Nami's face.

Robin looks up with wide eyes and could only whimper in response. Truth be told she was suddenly deathly afraid of her recent discovery.

Nami had never seen Robin wear such an expression, and for her to whimper? The gears in her head started to spin.

"Robin-chan! Nami-swan!" The all too familiar voice calling out from below making Nami look away.

"Shit, he's got the worst timing." Then turning to her room mate, she could only sigh.

"Let's go, we need to talk." Nami grabs a hand, Robin obediently following with her book clutched to her chest.

Sanji looking downtrodden as the bikini clad women suddenly disappear, "Where'd they go?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What's wrong?" Nami had dragged her roommate to their cabin locking the door behind her.

Robin sitting on the bed legs drawn to her chest holding onto them like a life line, Nami drags a chair opposite of the woman to watch her.

She runs her hand through her orange locks not even knowing where to start.

"Tell me honey, what's wrong?" Nami softly coos.

Robin had buried her face behind her legs.

Nami reaches out placing a hand on hers, "Something is on your mind, you know you can tell me anything."

Robin slowly raises her head, her eyes trace down to the book lying next to her. Hesitantly she reaches out, her hand sliding between the pages pulling out a silver chain.

Nami's mouth opens into a large 'o' recognizing immediately what she pulled out.

"Ho-how'd you get those?" the navigator suddenly recalling her recent memories, never noticing before the chain was missing from Sano's neck.

"Back at Belyarte..."

Eye's widen, "When?" Nami blurted out.

"When he told us to go to the ship." Robin softly sighs, her hands nervously tracing the stamped letters on the surface of the tags.

Nami crosses her arms and leans back in her chair, "He say why?"

Robin slowly shakes her head in response.

Nami taps a finger on her chin, "But that was what...over three weeks ago? That is either one hell of a delayed reaction or something else is on your mind."

She waves a hand, "And I believe it's something else, maybe related to his dogtags."

Silence fills the space between the two women, with Robin suddenly feeling like their roles had reversed. She was the young one unsure of anything and Nami was the mature older sister.

Robin opens her mouth, stopping for a few seconds then asking softly, "Nami, have you ever been in...love?"

The question had taken her aback, Nami totally dumbstruck that the older woman would ever ask a question like that, not to mention so sheepishly. It took a few seconds for it process but it suddenly dawned on the orange haired woman.

"OH MY GOD!" Nami jumps to her feet pointing at the older woman, she suddenly squeals and performs a small jig of delight.

Robin groans and buries her head again, regretting she had said something.

Peals of laughter from the young navigator fill the room, "Finally!" she pumps her fists in the air like she'd won a prize fight.

"I was starting to question if there was something wrong with you girlie." Nami eyes the woman up and down.

"Sure I catch you ogle men every now and then, and you do a much better job of being subtle about it than me." Nami suddenly clamps a hand on her mouth, she'd erred, exposing herself and Robin in the same statement.

Robin suddenly grinning, "I know."

"Shit." Nami mutters, not only that Robin had figured out the younger woman even before her slip of the tongue but also at the sound of quickly approaching foot steps.

A sudden knock at the door, "Nami, Robin, is everything okay?" Sanji calling through the thick door.

"We're okay." Nami quickly answers.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes we're okay Cook-san." Robin answering this time.

"Well...okay...anything I could get for my dear angels?"

Nami sighs, "No no, we're fine."

"Than I shall await your glowing presence in the galley."

Nami could swear she could hear the bow at the end of the sentence but quickly brushes it off.

She plops down in the chair leaning forward with intense interest, suddenly feeling like a young girl at a sleep over.

"So tell me."

"T-tell you what?" Robin furtively looking at the woman.

"Why everything of course." Nami rolls her eyes and huffs.

"Damnit." Robin mutters letting out a heavy sigh. She felt Nami was like a sister, but this was a very sensitive subject, however if she talked about it maybe she'd feel better and her mind wouldn't keep running in circles like it had been for the last couple of weeks.

"Well?" Nami impatiently asking.

Robin trying to weigh her options as Nami starts to tap her foot, flashing a 'I'm waiting' look at her.

She throws up her arms in exasperation, "I really like Sano!" Robin suddenly blurts, feeling heat radiate off her face. She buries her face and groans.

'_**What a way to let the cat out of the bag.' **_

Nami giggles and pats her friend's head.

"Happens to the best of us right?" Nami's grin spreading ear to ear, "At least you have good taste."

"But." Robin already attempting a rebuttal.

Nami could already guess what Robin would say in response and attempt to deny everything, so she cut the older woman off.

"Is it that bad to be happy for once?" Nami raises an eyebrow.

"I don't know." Robin meekly answers, her usual confident mask stripped away.

Nami could easily see that this was just much more than an infatuation, Robin's walls had broken down. Beneath the independent and confident exterior there was a very self conscious and scared woman.

The Straw-Hat crew had already been chipping away at the ice since she joined, but it seemed that Sano had finally melted the ice around the woman's heart without even realizing it.

"This really is serious." Nami softly stating.

Robin nods, "I think I'm in love with him."

Nami sighs, "At least it's him and not someone else. Sooner or later it was probably bound to happen." she shrugs, "After all you're still only a human, and a woman at that."

Nami sits next to her friend wrapping an arm around her, "You can't keep hiding yourself from everything and everyone, it's a pretty miserable way to live."

She chuckles, "And as I already said, you have good taste, I can't think of a better man to fall for."

"I'm not the cold hearted ice queen most people believe me to be." Robin softly murmurs, Nami recognizing it as her trying to convince herself more than a belief.

"That's right sweetie, you aren't. There's nothing wrong with wanting to be happy or to be in love." Nami gently smiles.

"I can't fight it this time Nami...I could always bury my feelings deep enough to forget, if I wanted physical intimacy then I found it. I've had infatuations, but thats where I always drew the line."

Nami quietly listens as the usually silent woman laid herself bare.

"I had to do so many things for my benefit, for my own survival...how can anyone love a selfish woman like that?"

Robin lets out a dark chuckle, "He'd probably run away the moment he finds out about the betrayals I've committed, and I couldn't blame him if he felt like it would just be just a matter of time till misfortune finds him because of me."

She buries her face once again, "What if it's as simple as he just doesn't like me? After all I still don't know very much about him, he could have a lover waiting for his return."

Tears start to leak out at that thought, "That would really make me a selfish woman, and I'm tired of being that way, I'm tired of hurting other people. For once in my miserable existence I would like to be happy. The woman in me wants to know what true love is like."

Robin shudders, "I don't want to be hurt. I don't think I could take even rejection and I'm afraid he might."

Nami never knew that her friend had such deep insecurities, but she couldn't blame her. Robin had watched her country destroyed by the hands of the government. Her only friend sacrifice himself for her survival. Lived her life in darkness to keep from being hunted, only to end up as a puppet for the same people who in cold blood destroyed everything she held dear.

"What makes you think he would reject you? If I were a man I'd gladly jump your bones." Nami attempting to lighten the mood.

"You know that I was sneaking into the infirmary when he was unconscious?"

"I kinda figured, but didn't think anything of it." Nami nods.

"He seemed to be having a nightmare the entire time...but when he finally woke up he looked at me. It seemed like he was happy, but then suddenly disappointed and sad until he could hide everything again."

Nami frowns not quite sure of how to interpret the new piece of information.

"I've been trying to figure out for a while why he would give me these." Robin holds up the chain, light bouncing off the silver tags.

"It was something I had discovered at the same time as my feelings."

Nami recollecting the double gasp Robin had let loose.

"I think..." Robin takes in a ragged breath, "He expected to die out there...or even possibly wanted it."

The theory leaving a heavy weight in Nami's mind, "Oh."

"Even if I were to find out his feelings...how do I know he just wants to go back to where he came from? Or what if he doesn't have any choice? Where does that leave me?" Robin's voice sinking in sadness.

There was a lot of truth behind Robin's question, their world differed greatly from his. And what if he really did have people or someone special waiting for his return?

Nami sighs, "I think for the most part you should just take this at face value. He's here now and you should take advantage of that."

Robin's curiosity piqued by the younger woman.

"I don't think you should shut yourself off from him, try to talk to him, get to know him more, don't hesitate to ask questions. It's okay to start off slowly, you already know how you feel so that's half the battle won." Nami smiles.

Robin acknowledges with a slow nod.

"He usually sleeps on the deck or in the library so it should be easy to find alone time with him." Nami looks her friend in the eyes, "I have faith in you, but you can't run. When you fall in love you just do, so you better take the initiative while you can."

"There IS a chance you may be hurt in the end Robin, I won't lie to you about it. But don't you think it would be better to find out if you can make this work rather than simply brood over it and hide your feelings? If there is any chance that this can have a happy ending then you should take it, after all it's a simple yes or no right? Therefor you have at least a fifty percent chance of success."

Robin looks down at her hands contemplating.

"You have to keep in mind that it is also a two way road sweetie, you need to open yourself to him as well...and well I believe you two complement each other in such an absurd way I find it hard to believe the two of you haven't already gotten together." Nami giggles, the encouraging attitude making Robin smile.

She taps her head, "I see and hear many things, and don't think I can't see at least a little spark between the two of you."

Robin blushes slightly.

"Now that I think of it, if you talk about yourself, I think that may actually be the fastest route to get him to open up as well."

"Maybe." Robin softly answers.

"And you'd be wise to keep this in mind. I want you to do this at your own pace and discretion, but if I don't see any progress then I'm stepping in."

Robin's face pales at the idea of Nami getting involved with her romance.

Nami giggles at the involuntary response, "So you better start using that ridiculously smart brain of yours to come up with some sort of plan."

She gets up and stretches, "I'm gonna go back up and take a nap out in the sun, but before I do can I ask a question?"

"Hmm?" Robin's mind no longer running in circles and trying to provide a methodical plan of attack.

"When did you start liking him?" Nami tilts her head.

Robin's mouth drops open, her cheeks coloring, "Probably since the first day he dropped in on us."

Nami softly whistles, "Like I said, the two of you go together." She then opens the door looking over her shoulder, "One last piece of advice, just be yourself. Even an idiot would know you're one helluva woman."

Robin watches the door close behind her friend, her first thought_** 'I can't believe I had to take advice from a woman younger than me.'**_ Her second, _**'Now where did I put that bathing suit.**_'


	3. Chapter 3

_**You can shut them out for only so long, the juice is running low on the MP3 player.'**_

A voice softly speaking in the back of Sano's mind.

He sighs in response, his mind going back the brooding he'd been doing for some time now.

His thoughts were so jumbled, trying to process hundreds of different things in a single moment was making it worse.

_**'Am I really alive?'**_ his brain asking for the umpteenth time.

_**'Pain is real...the longing is real...the emotions are real.'**_

_**'But does that make me alive?' **_

It was a new question he hadn't thought of before, _**'When did I suddenly become so philosophical?'**_

Sano's silent question/answer dripping with sarcasm.

_**'All I know is that I'm still alive after what's happened...alive in the generic sense I guess.'**_

His body still sore from the wounds he'd received nearly three weeks prior.

Sano was not only wrestling with wondering if this world was real but there was a battle inside himself over a certain raven haired goddess.

Robin peeking through porthole on the heavy door leading to the main deck, _**'Good, he hasn't moved at all since earlier.'**_

Looking down at herself she feels excitement tingling over her body.

_**'If this doesn't get the ball rolling, I'm going to have to plant my foot in that man's ass.'**_

With a deep breath she nods her head, _**'No turning back.'**_

Pushing open the door Robin's greeted by a comforting wave of heat, goosebumps forming on her arms from anticipation. Her eyes locked onto the unsuspecting man, her slow gait causing a sudden thought to flair up.

_**'Like a cat on the prowl.' **_Robin confidently smiles, catching reactions from the other crew members on deck, she could feel all eyes focus on her, even the insanely stubborn swordsman had forgotten about his weights and nearly dropped them on his foot.

Nami couldn't believe what she was seeing, snatching off the sunglasses and almost falling over the railing her mouth agape.

_**'Now that is what you call blunt.'**_ Mouthing a silent 'Thank you' to any listening higher being that Sanji wasn't around to throw a monkey wrench into Robin's plan.

But she grinned, _**'You get'em girlie.'**_

Sano could feel slight vibrations through the ground, quickly recognizing the soft purposeful gait of the goddess that constantly tugged at his heart strings. A puff of a breeze flowing over his body confirming his guess. It was so alluring, intoxicating, cherry blossoms with a hint of warm honey. He couldn't resist slowly inhaling her scent, just that alone made his heart beat faster.

The vibrations had stopped, a shadow covering him, sliding up the sunglasses his jaw drops at the sight above him.

The goddess hovering over him, slightly bent at the waist, a baby blue bikini top that barely contained her spilling cleavage, the bottom looking as if it had been made with whatever material was left. Sano's eyes gazing up the creamy flesh of her legs that seemed to stretch forever, his eyes stopping at the flimsy cords at her shapely waist. Oh if he were to just ever so slightly tug at one of the strings...he shakes the thought out.

He meets her azure eyes, noting the mischievous enjoyment sparkling in the depths.

_**'Oh damn, that woman is gonna be the death of me.' **_

Robin smiles sliding a hand up to push her raven locks behind an ear, "Mind if I join you?"

Her smooth voice and the ever so slight bounce her bosom from the moving of her hair causing a small jolt run up and down Sano's spine. He could feel his heart hammering away like he ran a 20K marathon in a full sprint.

"O-of course." Barely able to respond, and reminding himself to keep his jaw shut.

She lowered herself down on the soft grass, her legs tucked underneath causing her to naturally lean towards the man.

Sano props himself up with his arms, air catching in his throat at how the blue of the bikini accented her eyes.

_**'Dear god, this ensemble was purposely chosen.' **_

"A penny for your thoughts?" Robin tilts her head to observe the man next to her, attempting to ignore the scent he carried.

She watched his expression darken, a frown curving her lips.

"You've been brooding for some time, it's...disheartening."

He pulls up a leg, placing an arm on his knee, Sano lays his chin on his arm.

"Where to start." his voice gruff.

"Anywhere, as long as you say something Sano."

Robin calling him by name wasn't lost on him, he looks over to the woman who affectionately smiles back.

Tearing his eyes away from her azure orbs Sano swallows, using every ounce of his will power to ignore the creamy flesh exposed next to him.

"Have you ever thought about something being, 'real'?"

Robin looking back slightly confused.

Sano sighs, "Well...the wind, let's use that as the example. We feel it, we hear it, we can sometimes taste it, and we can see the effects of wind, but at the same time we can't see it without some form of cause and effect."

Robin nods her head.

"We know it's real though because our senses tell us right?"

"Correct."

"Our senses are nothing more than impulses to the brain, synaptic firings if I remember my biology correctly."

"Yes I believe so."

Sano's fingertips brush against the tips of the grass, "We also know something is real because we are taught so, and also due to the cognitive ability of the human brain, if not taught we learn."

"But does that mean something is actually 'real'?"

Robin frowns unsure of how to answer his question.

"Ah, maybe it's just one of those philosophical loopholes like 'What is life?' or 'Is there something after death?'"

"You're probably right about the loophole thing, and there's likely no true answer to your question...But there has to be something else that made you question reality correct?"

_**'Damn she's good.' **_

Robin had read through the philosophical mumbo jumbo and hit the truth of the matter right on the head.

"Maybe...yeah, you're right." Sano choosing to be honest instead of cryptic.

"My world is so different from yours. Your world would be considered a fantasy to us, the devil fruit powers science fiction, the creatures of this world imaginative. Me talking to a gorgeous woman like this would also fall under fantasy."

Robin blushes slightly at the slight compliment.

"Well the last one is more of a personal issue, but it is still part of my reality, I don't even get near beautiful women."

Robin huffs, "And that's probably cause those women are blind or too damn infatuated with themselves to give a damn about a hidden gem like you. But that's their lose."

"Thanks." Sano softly mumbles, a slight tinge of red on his face.

"Then let me ask this."

Sano effectively cut off by a loud bang and a croon, "Nami-swan! Robin-chwan!"

"Fuck, he has the worst possible timing." he mutters.

Robin couldn't agree more but kept the thought to herself.

Sanji had barely turned around tray in hand when he dropped it. Mouth dropping wide enough Sano swore he could fit Chopper inside with room to spare.

"My Robin-chwan!!" Sanji oozing with affection.

Robin looks over at Sano, back into his earlier position. Sunglasses covering his eyes, ears plugged up again, the music device cranked up loud enough that even she could hear.

She grits her teeth in frustration _**'Dammit I'm losing him.'**_

Robin looks past Sanji to see even Nami seething in anger.

"Oh my sweet goddess-" Sanji had barely gotten out the words or made his way over before Nami had practically jumped off the raised deck onto him.

"Oops, sorry Sanji, I tripped."

"Oh my dear Nami-swan." He picks himself off the ground holding out a hand.

Nami stumbles as she's helped up, "Are you okay my angel?" Sanji stabilizing her.

"I may have twisted my ankle." Nami's face scrunched up.

"Allow me to assist you my princess, I shall take away your pain." Sanji picks up the young woman as if to cross the threshold. He takes another look at Robin, obviously torn he wasn't able to get closer in her skimpy bikini.

Nami flashes a thumbs up to Robin as they disappear into the interior.

_**'I really owe her for that one.'**_ Robin couldn't help grin.

Robin taps the man's shoulder, two extra sets of hands slide up the sunglasses and pull out the ear buds before disappearing in a cloud of cherry blossom petals.

"Thanks." Sano flashes a crooked smile at the woman.

"Now what were you going to ask before that fawning idiot interrupted us?"

Sano's brow furrows for a moment, "Oh yeah."

Sitting back up, "How much do you know about comas?"

"Well, the person is still alive for the most part, some wake up in short order while others may never wake up again."

Sano nods, "Medical technology is more advanced where I'm from. We have machines that can monitor and scan the human body. Some instruments are able to monitor brain waves."

Robin strokes her chin, "Fascinating."

"I'm not sure who had the idea, but some time in medical history someone decided to hook up a comatose patient to one of these machines."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Well the docs discovered that the patients still had brain activity, of course that'd make sense, after all part of your brain functions at an automatic level."

"Makes logical sense."

"Have you ever wondered what might be happening in the mind of that comatose person?"

Robin tilts her head, "Now that is an interesting thought."

"Do they dream? Or is it a dreamless state? If they dream can it be as vivid as if it were real? Can it be a nightmare?"

Sano's question of reality was making perfect sense now, Robin could feel her heart sink.

"You...think this might be some vivid comatose reality?"

"This is a completely different world, much like a Japanese anime or manga, and I've watched and read my fair share as a child." Sano's expression going dark again.

"If our senses are just synaptic firings, then it can be confused or possibly even manipulated. How do we know something is real? When we dream it can feel so real, but at the same time we accept it's just a dream."

"Memories themselves may degrade over time or an event is simply not be remembered. But that certainly doesn't mean our body or subconscious doesn't remember a feeling or a particular sensation.

I've never been cut by a sword before," Sano traces a finger across an angry pink line on his side, "But I have been cut by a knife." He points to the scar bisecting his left eye.

"I've been shot, I've also been hit by shrapnel. Hell, sprain an ankle or break a bone. Been there done that."

"Pain is still pain regardless of what the cause is, physical or mental." Sano sighs. "In a dream it's certainly possible to feel sensations you really aren't feeling. I've had a few of those before myself."

Robin understood his plight, and it tore at her that she couldn't disprove him.

"So that's what's been bothering you." She could feel a lump forming in her throat.

"Yeah..." he runs his hand through his hair, "How do I know if anything is real? What if the moment I accept that this is reality I suddenly wake up, or maybe if I die here I wake up in my world. Or even, what if my world is false and this is reality?"

Robin fights tears threatening to spill, especially when there was no clear cut answer. Especially at his comment about dieing, her theory hadn't been too far off the mark.

She scoots closer, leaning her head against his, shoulder to shoulder.

"I wish I could give you an answer." Her voice husky.

Sano sighs, "Thanks, but I guess there really isn't an answer huh?"

"I for once really don't know."

They sit in silence, Sano enjoying the smooth texture of Robin's skin against his, and her scent gently calming his nerves.

"There are a few things that add to this confusion...or rather, might show some proof I'm not dreaming." Sano softly says.

"Oh?" Robin feeling dread lifting off her.

"The biggest is right here." Sano holds up his MP3 player.

"I love music, but there's simply no way I could ever remember so many songs word for word or in most of the music I listen to note by note. And with as many songs stored on this device there's no way my subconscious could replicate such a thing. Not to mention I've been playing my music in a combination of random sequence, picking out specific ones, and just playing through them one by one."

"Yes, I can see the theory behind it."

"Another is that my last, I'm pretty damn sure, memory was prepping for a patrol, even remembering being in the briefing room getting my orders. And taking point from our landing zone before I 'fell' and woke up here."

"I see."

Sano goes silent stewing over a thought.

"Isn't there one more? You did say 'few' right?"

He grimaces before wiping the expression away, "I have to think about that one a little more..."

Robin wasn't going to pry, she'd already made good progress thus far and she wasn't going to jeopardize it. But, she could still up the ante a little.

"Sano."

"Yes?" He turns, practically nose to nose with the woman.

"Robin?" he voice failing him due to the close proximity.

In the next instant her pouty lips were melded against his, audible gasps coming from the crew still present outside.

_**'Oh god, his lips feel so good.' **_

Sano could feel warmth rushing through his whole body, her incredibly soft lips almost causing him to groan in pleasure.

_**'Damn it's been so long since I've been with a woman.' **_

Robin had for some time imagined his full lips against hers, to taste his lips, and she certainly wasn't disappointed.

Pulling away, even for a simple kiss Robin's breathing had become heavy, her eyes half lidded, body still tingling from pleasure and the warmth of Sano's lips still on hers.

"Maybe you should consider if you want this reality to be real or not." Robin softly caresses his cheek with her fingertips, tracing his lips lightly.

With a sensuous smile Robin stands, slowly walking away and disappearing behind the door.

_**'Holy peanut butter on a stick!' **_ It was an expression he hadn't used in over ten years, but it was the only thing his mind could say.

His gaze simply couldn't rip away from the retreating figure of the woman, eyes locked as if someone had lased it and he was a smart bomb on approach.

The sensual sway of her full hips, round pert bottom barely hidden behind the baby blue cloth. Eyes hungrily eating the image, tongue trying to wet his dry mouth as his mind questioned would it would be like to trace his mouth along that perfect waist. Along the slight curve of the small of her back leading to Robin's confident posture. Her creamy unblemished skin glowing in the sinking sun. The slight sway of her breasts that the top struggled to keep in place. A shiver running through his body at the thought of running his fingertips along her lush curves, gliding up and down her slender shapely legs.

Sano softly groans when his imagination took it a step further and envisioned how perfectly those long legs would fit around him and her curves enveloped by his own body.

The closing of the door breaking the spell allowed Sano to take back control of his body and wild running imagination.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck." he whispers like a mantra, a sudden realization that at this moment it was a particularly inappropriate choice in swears.

Sano clamps a hand over his face attempting his best to clear his mind of the sweet taste of her lips and burning image of her retreating figure, but failing very badly.

Heaving a sigh of defeat Sano traces a finger over his lips, remembering the tingling of her damnably soft lips, the nectarous aftertaste she left, and the smooth glide of her fingertip.

He flops on his back staring into the darkening sky.

_**'With an incentive like that hanging before my eyes, how could I NOT want to stay in this world?'**_

Robin's words hanging in his ears, "'Maybe you should consider if you want this reality to be real or not.' huh?"

"If you only knew...if you only knew how much of a pull you have on my heart." Sano whispers to unhearing ears.

But overall it made sense to him, he didn't have anything waiting for him back in his world. Only a job, a dangerous profession, and even then, if it was a case of MIA he could be punished for it.

For the second time he realized he didn't have anything to lose, but this time a look from the opposite end of the spectrum.


	4. Chapter 4

Without even realizing it the dinner call sounded, Sano had completely lost himself in thought. It required Zoro to tap him with a boot to pull him out of a daze.

"Oi, the shitty cook is callin us in."

"I'll be there, start without me."

Zoro nods walking away, a quick gaze over his shoulder, the swordsman shakes his head before entering the galley.

Sano's body on autopilot pads to the chow hall, his eyes staring down at the ground. He sighs as he pushes the door open with a hand.

Sanji flashes an irritated look towards the man, Sano quickly realizing that he didn't know about Robin's public display of affection otherwise he would have gotten a lung full of nonsensical mishmash about taking advantage of a woman. Whereas the others crowded around the table looked at him with a conspiratorial grin, hell even the swordsman gave a nonthreatening smirk.

Sano's eyes finding said woman wearing a deliciously form fitting royal purple halter top that showed her midriff, the table obscuring his view of anything else.

Vision sweeping across the room at everyone but the cook seemed to be in on the 'secret', Sano surprised Luffy had yet to spill the beans but his grin obviously the biggest. Sano fixes his eyes on Robin for a few seconds, her azure orbs twinkling back at him, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Sano clears his throat, looking around the room again. "If you don't mind, I'm gonna take watch tonight."

Usopp letting out a breath of relief, "Of course you can!" His grin becoming just as large as Luffy's.

"Sanji, think you can fill up my canteen with water? I'll eat one of my MRE's."

"No problem chief."

"I'll be up in the crow's nest if you wanna find me." Sano had locked his gaze back on Robin with the last few words of his statement.

"Here you go." Sanji hands over the olive drab canteen that Sano had been issued by the Army.

"Thanks much cookie." he lifts the filled canteen like a salute, then walks back out.

Robin watching his wide back as he disappeared, her heart fluttering as his muscles seemed to ripple for reason at all, the swim trunks form fitting against his mouth watering ass. A tinge of sadness plucking at her heart at the patchwork of scars that covered it.

Zoro had a number of permanent markings himself, but somehow it dampened Robin's heart everytime she saw Sano's uncovered body. A part of her always wanting to know the story behind each mark, especially of a very faint line tracing his jaw which seemed to be the oldest.

"Well at least it seems like there isn't a rain cloud over his head anymore." Sanji mumbling past an unlit cigarette.

Luffy letting out a trademark, "Shishishi." while Usopp and Chopper mimicked the Captain. Franky finding the burning need to perform his star pose.

The 'love cook' looking around, lips turning downwards, "What the hell is going on?"

Robin looking at the walls of the room with interest instead of looking at the blond man, Nami's eyes glancing over at the older woman and then at the table.

"Food!" Luffy screaming out his need for sustenance detracting the need to answer Sanji's question.

"Yes, yes, here Luffy."

Robin had escaped from the kitchen to the library after dinner, Nami followed close on her heels.

The Navigator hunched over her desk drawing up a new map, her eyes every now and then glancing at the seductively dressed woman holding open a book.

Nami knew good and well that she wasn't paying much attention to the book, instead eyes constantly peeking up at the clock mounted to the wall.

Five minutes had passed and Nami couldn't help herself, spinning in her chair she turns to the other occupant.

"So how're things going with Mr. Scout?"

Robin freezing like an animal catching the scent of a hunter, and Nami wasn't much different from said hunter. She was going to pump the woman for information.

Robin knowing that she wasn't going to be able to fight off the younger woman softly sighs in early defeat.

"I did find out what's been bothering him." She runs a hand through her locks.

"Mmhmm."

"He's been debating over the idea that everything is a figment of his imagination." Robin condensing the earlier discussion.

Nami softly whistles, "That explains the withdrawal and dark mood."

"Yeah I know, he's been distancing himself from everyone." Robin frowns.

"But there's something else bothering him that he won't tell me."

Nami flashes a worried look to her friend.

"That is, he hasn't told me yet." Robin confidently smiling.

Nami giggles, "That's my girl, now thats the attitude you need to crack that man's shell."

"So tell me," Nami's voice going sugary, "How was that kiss?"

Heat running to the older woman's cheeks at the memory.

Nami squirms in delight, "Tell me tell me!"

"What if I say 'No'?" Robin answers with a cocky tone.

"Hmph, you know you wanna talk about it. After all who else are you gonna spill your guts to?"

Robin laughs, "Very true, Mr. Cook would have a conniption, Mr. Swordsman could care less, ecetera."

She goes silent thinking of how to explain it, "Well...I think the easiest way to explain it would be, it was much better than I imagined."

Nami snorts, "That's a cop out and you know it."

Robin grins a 'That's all you're going to get' look.

"Fine." Nami turns around picking up her quill, a millisecond later she spins back."Dammnit! How MUCH better?"

Robin traces a finger across her lips, "Oh so damn much."

Nami let's out a forlorn sigh with stars in her eyes, "Lucky." Then looking over to the clock, "Well, I think enough time has passed, don't you have a meeting with a particular person to attend to?"

She hadn't missed the brief few seconds where his gaze had locked onto Robin prior to the crew's meal.

Robin nods, "Yes I do." She stands up stretching her limbs.

As the tall woman leaves the room she could hear Nami calling out, "I want details later, no matter what time!"

She shakes her head that Robin hadn't bothered to respond, a smile gracing her lips.

_**'Good luck.' **_

A thought suddenly hits Nami like a bolt of lightening, a mischievous glint forming in her eyes.

"Maybe I'll go get myself a drink."


	5. Chapter 5

Sano had just finished the main meal of the MRE he'd taken up to the circular room situated atop the foremast. Tossing his trash into a small can bolted to the floor, he stuffs the leftover miscellaneous contents back into the heavy plastic casing the dinner came in and lays it on the bench. Slowly pacing around the room while munching on the powerbar that came with the meal, he opens a couple windows in the process to allow fresh air to flow through in the warm evening.

Small clinks of glass tapping against each other causes him to tilt his head.

_**'Did Zoro raid the booze?' **_

He leans slightly one of the windows seeing if he could identify the noise when a voice behind him calls out.

"Mind some company?"

Sano spins around to find the resident Archaeologist standing in front of the portal in the floor, she had sprouted an extra set of hands to carry two pairs of bottles between his fingers easily explaining the clinking noise.

He offers a small grin, "Sure, gets a bit lonely up here." Eyes appreciating the borderline modest clothing Robin wore. The halter he spotted her wearing at the table looking even better in full view, tracing down past the flat plan of her stomach to the lower half of Robin's body greeted by a black mini-skirt that didn't even reach mid-thigh.

Sano fights drooling like an idiot, he unslings his rifle leaning it against the wall.

"Come bearing gifts?"

Thankful that he had at least some sort of distraction at the moment as Robin holds out two bottles of Ale to him.

Robin watches his eyes look down at the bottles, his mind deliberating over whether to take them or not. She tilts her head, anyone else would have gladly taken proffered alcohol, but Sano always seemed to hesitate no matter the situation. Especially when the swordsman seemed guzzled down booze like a bottomless pit, Sano would have this distant and sad look in his eyes.

"Thanks Robin." He grabs the offering and then waving a hand to a nearby bench.

Sano flopping down first on the wood surface, Robin deliberately sitting close enough to almost invade the mans personal space as if preparing a secret blitzkrieg.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Sano grins at the woman.

"To nothing in particular, just thought you could use some form of distraction from your overactive brain." Robin flashing a smile that seemed to hint at something more subtle.

Sano couldn't stop a full crooked smile, _**'Damn right you're a distraction, and certainly not one I mind at all.' **_

Robin thankful for sitting on the bench, her body was starting to puddle at that oh so charming smile and reading his thought flashing in those dark chocolate pools.

_**'Control, stay in control.'**_ She berates herself. Robin couldn't help but appreciate the white wife beater that was tight on his torso and khaki shorts he'd changed into.

_**'What's with muscled men and wearing tight white shirts?'**_ Robin silently questioned, but quickly pushed it away being one not to complain about it.

She takes a gulp of her ale, watching Sano take a bite of some sort of half wrapped bar from the corner of her eye, purposely clearing out her mind otherwise she would have body warming thoughts about his lips and mouth.

Nami had strolled to the galley, hoping that Robin had already passed through and wouldn't run into her. She walks over to the coffee maker, prepping it before flipping the switch. The navigator wanted to be alert every second for what was transpiring above the ship.

Now padding over near the couch she approaches a metal panel on the wall, reaching out Nami starts pressing buttons, softly swearing until she hears voices.

"Come bearing gifts?"

Nami giggles at Sano's voice coming through the speaker. Some time ago Franky and Usopp had installed an intercom system in the Sunny. Because of the ship being large it didn't dawn on Franky that it would be difficult to contact each other with such a small crew. So a main console was installed in the kitchen due to it being the most central position. Nami had found out that she could secretly listen in on other intercoms. Retrieving a cup of freshly brewed coffee she claims a seat on the couch, kicking off her boots she tucks her legs under her and proceeds to monitor the conversation above.

Zoro surprisingly couldn't sleep yet, the kiss Robin had given Sano earlier was startling, and for some damn odd reason it was forming strange questions in his mind.

_**'It'd be nice to have a woman.' **_Was the most disturbing thing his mind had ever produced, and now a certain swords woman who was nearly a carbon copy of the only female he'd given a damn about in his life wouldn't slip his mind.

He softly growls out to the dark waves, _**'Rum, I need rum.' **_Zoro turns to go aft portion of the ship, eyes catching movement on the rigging as it disappeared in the Crow's Nest. He smirks and continues his search for booze to clear his perturbed mind.

Silently opening the door to the kitchen hoping that the shitty cook hadn't hidden any of the booze is greeted by the sound of voices.

"Wanna try a bite?"

_**'That's clearly Sano's voice.'**_ Zoro spots the orange haired woman on the couch, he opens his mouth to shout 'What the hell!' but she presses a finger to her lips letting out a harsh "Ssshhhh!"

Growling again he walks to the kitchen, finding a bottle of rum sitting on the counter, thankful it was an easy task. Zoro starts to walk out of the galley as Robin's voice breaks through the stillness.

"That's interesting, actually quite tasty."

Sano begins to chuckle, "It's much better than the 'hooah bars' by a long shot. Those fudge bars are so damn hard it's a common semi-serious joke to not even bother eating the damn things and save them for when you run out of ammo. So you can chuck it at hostiles and hopefully knock one out."

Even Zoro couldn't help chuckle at the image in his head, a modern world where someone suffered a fudge bar induced coma.

Without realizing it Zoro had pulled out a chair at the table, propping his legs up on it and taking a swig of the rum.

_**'This just might be interesting, besides I can't even sleep, damn woman.'**_

Not a few seconds later Franky walks into the galley, "Hey-"

Zoro this time letting out a "Sssshh!"

Franky blinks and then shrugs, going into the kitchen to find himself a cola and then taking a position very similar to Zoro at the table.


	6. Chapter 6

Sano loved the sound of Robin's laugh, though he was used to the dark humor of the common soldier. He found himself preferring light sided humor just to hear her. Truth be told he was surprised to watch Robin just lean down to his proffered snack and take a bite. He swore that it was purposefully sensual.

Taking another chunk of the bar he holds it out again, "You can have the rest."

"Thank you."

"Some new joes had recently deployed to my FOB, one of them happened to have a 'hooah bar' in their meal. Course the kid didn't take me seriously when I told him that joke, but he ended up hurting his teeth." He chuckles, "I couldn't help saying 'I told you so, next time you'd wise up and listen to what an old man like me has to say. Afterall I didn't get my Sergeant stripes from winning a beauty contest.'"

Robin once again amused laughs, "If you're old, what does that make me?" She turns to the man with a grin.

In fact Sano was actually just one year her junior.

"Please sweetie, you'd make any woman jealous with your drop dead body and beauty." He nonchalantly waves a hand.

Robin blushes at the compliment.

Nami down below couldn't help a giggle, _**'Good one.'**_ Being a woman herself age is a 'no-no' topic, and the rough around the edges man had walked through the minefield with ease.

Robin tracing her finger along the rim of her bottle looks up at the man, "Do you miss your world?"

He leans against the wall and softly sighs, "There are some things I miss yes...but there really wasn't much for me there other than my profession. I became a career soldier." Sano shrugs, "I enjoyed it, and I was also damn good at it too."

Robin nods, she'd seen that side of him a number of times, a slight shiver coursing through her from the memory of his commanding voice.

_**'That commanding voice and hard look that rivaled Zoro's...it was just so...damn.' **_Robin simply didn't have the words what kind of effect it had on her.

"You, were orphaned...so you don't even have family?" Robin softly asking unsure if she was pushing her luck.

Sano goes silent and closes his eyes, "That was probably one of the reasons why I chose to stay in the Army, even if I got out I had no where to go, and it would be even harder to integrate into a normal society."

Robin takes a gulp of the alcohol understanding that feeling very well. Hesitantly she starts talking.

"Did you know that I had earned a bounty on my head when I was eight years old?"

Sano about to take a swig of his bottle lowers it to look at the woman, his heart breaking at the sad expression she carried and unable to find words to respond.

"I come from a country that had literally been wiped off the face of maps by the World Government. I became a threat to the world because I was an Archaeologist, even the innocent residents were permanently silenced to keep the whole ordeal quiet."

"Up until recently I've been on the run, people were more than happy to take advantage and attempt to claim the bounty. On the run, and getting involved with a government assassination organization called CP9."

"Did you know I almost gave up on this world myself?" Robin locks her eyes with Sano.

He could only shake his head.

"I have this crew to thank, especially Luffy. He brought me back to life, and everyone saved me from the brink of destruction at Enies Lobby." She sighs, "And you know...for the first time in my life I actually felt like I had a home. Even with the island I came from I was ridiculed and shunned because of my powers." Robin forms a hana hana no mi, then lets it disappear.

"Everyone on this ship is unique, I'm really glad I had ended up here. However it's not the ship that feels like home, but the people who live on it. We have adventure after adventure, there's never a dull moment, we live more like a family than just a crew. I can honestly say I love it here."

Sano smiling that Robin had cheered up, her demeanor showing she meant every word.

Franky and Nami wiping away tears coursing down their cheeks at Robin's emotional words. Even Zorro taken aback by the soft-spoken woman's words about the crew, he'd seen her a new light. Especially when he trusted her the least amongst the crew for the longest time.

"I'm happy for you."

"Thank you."

Sano takes a swig of the alcohol, "When I graduated high school, I gave thought to going to college somewhere. After all in my world, in order to have a career it was best to have a college education. But I could never decide on a profession that interested me." He runs a hand through his hair.

"I suddenly decided to go to a recruiters office, one of the biggest factors was that I simply didn't have the money to attend a university, and I was just getting tired of living day to day. The idea of seeing the world was very interesting, and to learn a job skill of some kind in the process, it was hard to turn down. Not to mention the military provided a service where they would pay for college."

Sano chuckles, "Course, when the military says 'See the world' they certainly don't tell you it's mostly on foot."

Robin giggles.

"I decided to push myself to the limit by joining the pros. I've fought in deserts, jungles, and cities, I found a sense of accomplishment and pride when I completed my mission and kept my boys alive."

Sano suddenly sighs, "But I never felt a sense of belonging...You know what nickname I got from the guys?" He looks over at Robin shaking her head.

"Behind my back I was called the 'Grim Reaper'." Sano looks down at the bottle clasped in his hands.

"I seemed to have a serious case of Murphy's Law following me when on mission, many times we'd be wounded during firefights, or sometimes would be KIA."

Sano frowns, "For some reason we'd always see heavy action, it was difficult to keep my men alive, though in the process my team always had the highest number of confirmed kills."

"I know I had become cold, I couldn't afford to be distracted, I had my own life on the line but also men under my command. The most difficult thing about a leadership position was having to send someone to their veritable death."

Robin places a hand on Sano's back softly rubbing it in comfort.

"Life can be a real bitch ya know."

"I was surprised as hell when I woke up on this ship, I had really thought I'd gone crazy or the enemy was experimenting with hallucinogenic weapons. But somewhere inside me things felt like it was gonna be okay. I don't feel like I have the right to call anywhere home, but this is the first place for me that felt like it was okay to be here. So I can understand what you feel."

Robin had unconsciously started running her fingers through his hair, he kept it short like Mr. Swordsman, but it was deceivingly thick, she found herself greatly enjoying the texture across her hands.

Sano had started on his second bottle of booze. His mind trying not to get lost in Robin's gentle caress.

"Can I ask you another question?" Softly asking.

"Well, I think today is the day of questions." Sano grins, "Fire away."

"I notice that you are pretty wary around alcohol, especially consuming it. Why is that?"

Sano looks down the opening of the bottle as if looking for an answer.

"Now that's a long and depressing tale." He grimaces.

"Well...then how about your scars? Mind talking about them? I've always been curious." The look in Robin's eyes telling him he didn't have to force himself to say anything hurtful.

"I think that's just an excuse for me to take off my shirt." Sano grins at the woman with half lidded eyes.

Robin opens her mouth flustered and shocked, but unable to stop from blushing. Sano let's out a low rumble of a chuckle to her reaction.

"Well I think I can grant you this favor." He puts down his bottle and strips off the white top.

Robin inhales a sharp breath, she hadn't been this close to a topless Sano, and it was causing her heart to thump loudly.

He turns his back towards the woman, "Most of this was actually done at the same time. My team was pinned down by heavy fire, someone on the other side seemed to have some sort of epiphany. He decided to cook off a grenade, apparently he didn't have the timing down so instead of the frag detonating right in the middle of us. It did an airburst right above. I took the brunt of the hot shrapnel, and thankfully that day I was wearing my Kevlar helmet, otherwise it woulda split my melon." Sano laughs, "Man it was a bitch, I couldn't reach most of it so the shrapnel ended up digging more into my skin and burning it. I had decided to let the medics take care of me back at base. Ended up laying on my front for like two weeks to make sure it was healed up all the way."

Sano suppresses a gasp as he feels one of Robin's hands slowly trace his back, feeling an electric buzz as her hand maintained contact. He closes his eyes and relishes her soft and smooth hand touching the permanent markings.

Robin herself was trying not to drool as he slide her hand over the sculpted body, memorizing every mark on his back.

"What about this one?" She finds a small pucker.

"Hmm that one sucked. We were sent to provide cover for a team of regulars that made contact. We were the closest form of any support. They had a trigger happy FNG on the team, he ended up shooting me in the back."

"FNG?" Sano feels Robin's warm breath on his back making his heart accelerate.

"Fuckin New Guy."

Robin laughs, "I see."

"Thankfully the slug missed any organs, hurt like a motherfucker, um pardon the language. I was bleeding pretty bad, but I still ripped that kid a new one. Even made him cry." Sano shakes his head.

The next sensation took his breath away, Robin had laid her cheek against his back, he could feel as if the warmth of her body was flowing into him.

_**'Poor thing. Being a soldier really isn't an easy life.' **_

Sano began to chuckle and Robin throughly enjoyed the vibrations she could feel from his chest.

"At least I'd finally learned my lesson after that, first the shrapnel, and then friendly fire. I hated wearing the body armor, but I didn't take it off since then. That's why I like to sleep without a shirt, I hate the restricting feeling."

"But still, it doesn't really stop high velocity sharp objects like shrapnel from a mortar round." He lifts his right arm and fingers a diagonal cut along is side with the left hand.

Robin leans down to lightly stroke the thick scar, "That must have hurt."

"You bet it did, that time I really thought I was gonna die." Slowly he turns around.

"Because I got this one at the same time." Pointing out a shorter mark across his abdomen.

"I was scared shitless to move when I got hit, I was afraid that my guts would spill out."

Robin could feel herself salivating as she got a close view of his fully sculpted rock hard abs. Hesitantly she reaches out to trace the newly discovered mark.

"The others here you know about already."

Sano gives Robin time to slowly absorb his body as her eyes slowly trace upward, touching as she went along.

Robin could feel an urge driving her to jump on the man and ravish his body.

_**'Control, control yourself.' **_But it was difficult to ignore the fire glowing in her loins, and to keep from running her hands up and down his god like body.

Finally her azure eyes met his, Sano could see her dilated pupils, lust burning deep within. Robin panting slightly from the effect he was having on her. Sano had to resist the desire to smother her mouth with his.

"This one...well I got into a fight, guy had a knife and managed to a good cut in before I finally broke his arm." Sano points to his eye.

Automatically shutting his eyes as Robin began to touch from the bridge of his nose, brushing against his eyelashes and then to his brow.

Robin taking the opportunity to trace his masculine jaw, then finding the very faint line she'd managed to see before.

"What about this one?" Her voice almost a whisper.

Sano's eyes shoot open unable to mask the hurt in his expression.

Robin snatches her hand back as if she'd caused the pain.

"I-I'm sorry."

His eyes seem to finally focus, "Why are you sorry? There's nothing to be sorry about." He looks down, "It's just part of the same depressing story that involves the answer to your alcohol question."

Sano stands up pulling the shirt back on and strolls to an open window, Robin could tell from the air around him that he was brooding.

Robin fights back the burn of tears wanting to form, _**'So close, oh so close. He was opening up, and I made him close back up.' **_

She sits in silence, her hair covering her face as Sano peered into the inky darkness of the sky.

"I guess I shall retire for the night." Robin's voice trembling.


	7. Chapter 7

Nami gnaws on her lip almost tugging at her hair, _**'No! Come on say something you stupid brute!'**_

Even Zoro had slide forward to hear what would happen next, the atmosphere had become tense even in the galley.

Sano could hear the slight rustle of her clothes from standing up, as she took her first step he suddenly blurts out.

"Do you have any siblings?"

Robin freezes in mid-step, surprised the man even wanted to talk at all. She shakes herself out her stupor slowly shaking her head and saying 'No'.

Sano goes silent for what seemed to be forever, Robin could feel that there was something on the surface about to break free, and at this moment she needed only to be patient.

Nami let's out a sigh of relief, "Damn that was close." She mutters.

"Heh, I was about ready to pull out one of my swords to see if I could cut the air with it being so damn thick." Zoro smirks, leaning back into his chair.

Franky and Nami glance a Zoro,_** 'He has jokes?' **_Both sharing the same thought.

He let's out a heavy sigh, "I had two younger sisters, twins, Maya and Kaiya."

The past tense not lost on the woman, she sits back down remaining silent.

"My dad was Japanese, that's where I got my name from." He chuckles at what seems to be a memory, "However mom was the green eyed brunette bombshell that described the typical American women. How they got together I'll never know, but I always thought it was peculiar."

"I inherited more of my mom's personality and her hair." Sano runs a hand through his dark chestnut locks.

"While I got dad's eyes. With my sisters they seemed to receive the opposite of me. Green eyed, black haired, girls with dad's disposition."

"What was peculiar about mom and dad's relationship was that they almost seemed to be polar opposites. To make it simple, dad is very similar to our Cap'n. Sunny, ever the optimist, and full of energy, not only that but he was very imaginative, which is what probably allowed him to be an architect and his enjoyment of art. Mom had more of a realist way of thinking and was very intelligent. Sometimes dad seemed a little off his rocker ya know, he'd even surprise me with the things he'd do or say. I guess mom kept him grounded so he didn't float into the stratosphere."

Robin couldn't help but giggle at the possibility of someone else being like Luffy, even Sano laughed at his memories.

"God save us if there is even the slight possibility of there someone being like our idiot Captain." Zoro grimaces.

"Yeah, one is enough." The navigator nods.

"I had a severe case of big brother syndrome, hell I think I still do, must be in my nature."

To Robin it made complete sense, the way he handled Luffy and seemed to enjoy being around children. It made her heart melt thinking about this rough and tumble man taking care of younger sisters.

Sano had finally turned around looking over at Robin, arms perched on the sill of the window putting his weight on them.

"They were two years younger than I was, as I grew up, I somehow knew that they were precious. They doted on me and I did the same to them. Hell, dad would pout saying his little girls loved me more than him, which of course would make mom laugh at the situation. When I finally understood the concept of different genders, I realized that my sisters had inherited more of mom's genes than I expected. And as I said, I had severe BBS."

Robin letting out a full throttle laugh, it was just too cute thinking of him as a child especially as a protective big brother.

Nami unable to resist a long "Aawwwwww" and giggle like a kid.

Zoro rolls his eyes,_** 'Glad I don't have any siblings.' **_

Franky proudly smiling understanding what it was like to be a big brother.

"They were practically my shadows, I eventually started calling them 'Kaya', both of their names mixed together so they'd know I was talking to them both."

"Heh, but even then, they were twins so they were pretty much inseparable. Always getting into trouble together and I would bail them out. I'd even take the fall for them if the situation warranted, and they understood not to do something again if I said so especially when I got punished on their behalf."

"I think dad always seemed a little sad when it was just me, I didn't really play around much or get into trouble. Every now and then he'd try to teach me to draw, have a father son moment, but in the end I asked for martial arts classes and he relented, it was the only thing I was really interested in besides watching out for my sisters. But when Kaya was born, they shared the same spirit so all three of them would sometimes get into trouble, and then I'd have to cover for ALL their asses."

Robin grinning ear to ear, elated to hear Sano talk about something so personal with her, and imagining him herding the three mischief makers keeping them in line.

"I never made friends, it was just something I didn't care for. Everyone pretty much just left me alone. The only time I laughed and smiled was with my family, more so with Kaya."

He had gone silent again, Robin could see him still going over his happy memories, she could feel a small part of her being jealous because he had least had some priceless memories. But on closer inspection it was filled with sadness and she realized that it only made the hurt worse. Robin suddenly feeling shame that she would be jealous, and then it dawning that even if it was a short time she had a friend with dear memories. They weren't much different after all.

"I was 15 when it all fell apart, my world had crumbled right before my eyes. We were going home one night...Dad never liked mini-vans for some reason, so it was me and the girls squeezed in the back seat together. I always sat in the middle to keep the peace, and the girls would fall asleep while in the car so they used me as a pillow."

Robin catching her breath in her throat in anticipation.

"Out of no where there was a loud screech, I was thrown around in the back seat of the car, seatbelt barely keeping me from flying out of the car. I could hear the girls scream and grab at me in complete fear. Glass flying everywhere, it cut at me, metal screeched as it twisted and deformed from enormous pressure, suddenly flung in the opposite direction, then another impact and everything had gone silent."

Robin realized that he wasn't just telling his story, but reliving that night at the same time.

"I was so dizzy I wanted to throw up, I only knew that my body hurt. I couldn't say how much time had passed but I heard sirens. Apparently someone had called an ambulance, my vision was so blurry and my head ached so bad, but I could see the door was being opened before I passed out."

"The next thing I knew I was staring at a white ceiling and feeling like I'd gone through a meat grinder. A nurse happened to walk by and see me wake up, she came in to see how I was doing. At first it didn't make sense where I was, but it clicked. Fear clutched at me as I called out for Kaya, then Kaiya and Maya. The nurse frowned at me calling for a doctor.

I kept asking '_Where are they? Where are my sisters? Where are my parents?' _but she wouldn't answer and I couldn't stop cursing at her, because I knew good and well she knew where they were."

Sano let's out a slow shuddering breath and closes his eyes, head tilting back.

"I was pissed off, I think I was trying to ignore the feeling of dread that I felt all the way to my bones. The doc came in trying to hide his expression, but I knew damn well something wasn't right. He didn't say anything, he didn't respond until I said _'Don't stand there like a fucking bump on a log, what the fuck is going on!'_

His faced paled that I was so livid but brushed it off as shock I'm sure, when he looked at the floor I felt my heart drop to my toes.

_'They aren't okay are they?' _I couldn't stop myself from asking. The doc only shook his head so I demanded he take me to my family. He finally agreed and led me down to another room somewhere in the hospital. I wasn't even sure where I was going except I needed to see my family.

He...opened the door and I felt a part of me die right at that moment." Sano's voice cracking slightly as it trailed off.

"There was Maya...tubes and hoses everywhere...like a bad science experiment. Her face looked as if someone took a baseball bat to it. I couldn't take my eyes away as I asked, _'Where's everyone else?'_ But something in me knew the answer. He didn't answer, I thought he was a coward, I didn't even realize it but I was clenching my fists so hard my palms bled."

"_'They're dead.'_ I simply said, the doc seemed to be taken aback by how cold I sounded and how I just knew.

_'Yes'_ he answered...I only nodded and walked into the room pulling a chair close to the bed so I could hold Maya's hand."

"I really couldn't believe it, my sisters so full of life, and to see one of them like this, a vegetable in this bed. It had to be a bad joke, maybe just a nightmare. I didn't sleep, I didn't eat, I lost all track of time. I only sat there holding her cold hand. Remembering her smiling face, how the girls would crawl into my bed when they were scared. At that moment I wanted to crawl into the bed with her and hope that I'd wake up."

Sano continues the tale, "Sooner or later the police had shown up to talk to me, explaining that a truck driver had fallen asleep at the wheel and ran into the front of car causing it to spin, bounce off another car and end up wrapped around a telephone pole. They told me that mom's sister was flying down since she was the emergency contact."

"Everything became a blur since then, the next thing I was in a field of tombstones, watching three caskets being lowered simultaneously. At the same time my heart was being buried along with them. I had fought with everyone to have my sister's in the same coffin, because even in death they wouldn't want to be separated. Strangers would try to give me their condolences, but I ignored them, what the fuck would they know about me, about my family, about how much I secretly loved everyone of them. How much I adored and loved my sisters. I wondered if maybe I failed as a brother and thats why they were gone. Had I angered someone for them to be taken away from me?"

"I stood there watching the plots covered with dirt as cold as I was inside, my aunt took me back home. She had to leave me alone to take care of something with the lawyers, once the door closed behind me I realized how lonely the house was. It was always loud with an undercurrent of energy, sisters running and laughing, dad not far behind with mom yelling from somewhere. It was just as dead in the house as was my soul, and for the first time I cried, I fell down at the front door and cried until I passed out."

Sano let's out a heavy sigh.

"I woke up and somehow managed to walk to the girls room, I sat on their bunk bed, my mind blurry. I suddenly had a memory of the report...I got away with only bruises and cuts, mom and dad died on impact. Then there was something else, something that hurt me the most since I watched Maya slowly die. I was sitting between the girls, they had unintentionally acted as a cushion, the doctors said I would have probably been dead if it weren't for my sisters. It cut at me to the bone, my sisters were dead because of me."

Robin hadn't been able to keep herself from sobbing as Sano wove his tale.

"If maybe I had been on the side that impacted into the pole...just maybe they'd still be alive and living their lives out."

Robin even through teary vision could see his jaw clench and unclench, anger apparent on his face.

"After everything I've fucking been through, shot, cut, stabbed, blown up, damn nearly the harshest training I could ask for, and I'm still fucking alive. Is this some kind of curse? Or should I consider it a blessing...I don't know. But I can never forget it, if I seem to be so damn indestructible, why couldn't it have been me on the outside? If Kaiya and I had switched places...the three of us could have been together, their lives not cut so short."

"I looked forward to the day of them blossoming into full women and walk their own paths. But they'd been cut down before the bud could even form. It just isn't fucking fair."

"Is there a even a God? Is there some sort of higher power that gets it's rocks off watching people suffer?"

Sano voice had grown louder until he was screaming.

"What kind of HEARTLESS FUCK lets children die in such a CRUEL WAY?!"

"WHY NOT ME? HUH? WHY NOT ME? I KNOCK ON DEATH'S DOOR EACH DAMN DAY AND I'M STILL FUCKING ALIVE!"

Tears started to run down his face, "Why not me?" he softly asks. "I'd gladly exchange my life for theirs, they could have made something of themselves unlike me. A calculating killing machine who follows orders...Why can't I find peace? I just keep stealing people's lives."

His voice chokes, "I really am death incarnate...and it all started with my sisters."

"I can still hear their screams in my dreams, it still haunts me. Why them? If they aren't alive for me to protect and care over..what's my purpose? Why am I even STILL alive?"

Sano finally running out of steam, he could only stare down at his hands as if they were covered with blood.

"And here I thought I had already bled every tear I could ever cry." He closes his eyes and wraps his arms around himself.

Robin would never figure out how she managed to in her own emotion filled stupor, but she had wrapped her arms around the man, his clutching at her. Robin's tears leaked onto his shoulder as Sano's spilled onto hers. They had buried their faces into the crook of each others neck, letting the pain flow out.


	8. Chapter 8

At some point Sanji had fallen out of his bunk his body naturally reacting upon hearing Robin's sad words . Silently he listened to a conversation somewhere on the ship. Usopp and Chopper waking up to his loud thump. His own heart stirred by the story, but something else squeezed his heart in pain. He quietly walked out of the men's cabin leaving behind a loudly sobbing Usopp and Chopper holding each other. Luffy somehow still seemed to be asleep.

Sanji's eye's widening at two figures in the window of the Crow's Nest, his gaze focusing on the unmistakable raven hair of a female crew member. His own tears began to brim, but for a different reason than most of the other crew.

In the galley everyone's emotions were running high, Nami had pulled her legs up to her body, not since Arlong's betrayal had she really truly cried. Even then at that time it was over frustration and defeat, this time she was crying because there was still pain buried deep inside her much like the rest of the crew. Everyone had some pain buried inside their soul.

The thought to be diamond hard man named Zoro had shed a tear, but quickly rubbed it away claiming it to be something in his eye. Franky was creating a waterfall.

It wasn't just because of a simple sad tale of a tragic past, but almost as if Sano had become the spokesperson defying whatever allowed tragedy to befall innocents. The pain and anger shared and vented to whomever was listening.

As a child you could only cry at your loss and choose to move on or bury it. Now everyone adults they travel back to that moment of loss with a mature mind. Experiencing the pain again to finally release the poison that secretly festered within. Much like everyone had an improperly set bone suddenly snapped to appropriately re-set the bone and allow a clean heal.

If there was anything that could explain that night, it seemed to be a cleansing for the mixed crew of friends.

Somehow Sano had managed to reign in his emotions, his ragged breath slowing down as he stayed nestled in Robin's arms.

Is brain starting to function once again feeling the woman's body shudder in her silent sobs.

"I told you it was a depressing story." voice husky but trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"But that's how I got that scar, it happened on that night."

Sano runs his hand through Robin's trestles, allowing her to cry as much as she needed.

"Sanosuke." Robin had his undivided attention, she was the only one who knew his full name.

"It's not your fault that they died." He could feel anger welling up about to make a rebuttal but Robin beat him to the punch.

"Have you ever thought that maybe your sisters were maybe happy to finally protect the big brother who did it for them everyday of their lives?"

Robin's words had deflated him faster than when he'd been shot in the back. He'd only been angry, angry at the world, angry at that truck driver, angry at whatever allowed his precious sisters to die in a horrid way, and mostly angry at himself for the entire thing because it was his fault.

Not once had he ever thought that maybe they really would have been happy to help him for a change, especially his life. They had loved him as much as he loved them after all.

"It was my duty to protect them, not the other way around." His voice weak, he knew his words were empty, hollow like he was at this moment without anger filling the hole.

"What if your lives were reversed? If they were born before you?" Robin had looked up at him, hands holding his cheeks. "If everyday they protected and watched over you, and you were powerless to do anything for yourself. But if you had the choice to help them for a change, would you?"

Tears still slipped from her deep azure eyes and down a glistening trail on her face, her eyes stared deep into his.

"I know you would, without hesitation. I can see it in your eyes, but I also understand that it's the kind of man you are and the soft heart you carry."

He was transfixed, pinned by her gaze, she was right and there was nothing his mind could produce to bring the anger back to fill the empty void that started about 12 years ago.

The next thing surprised Robin, "You're probably right...too bad you weren't around then, it could have saved me from the self destructive path I started walking on."

Chocolate eyes looked away, "This is the first time I ever talked about this, I never wanted to tell anyone about my anguish and loss...it's sad that it took so long for me to say something, but maybe I just wasn't ready to say or do anything about it...or maybe I just didn't have the right person to talk to."

"Everyone was gone, I convinced my Aunt to let me live by myself. We paid off my parents debt and the house. I started working because I needed something to keep my mind busy, to find a way to exhaust myself so I couldn't think but saying that I wanted to take care of myself as an excuse. It just didn't seem to work. I even went back to martial art classes to see if it would help."

He sighs, "I eventually found an older co-worker who didn't mind buying booze as long as I paid. I did that. Here I was barely 16 when I started drinking, trying to numb what I felt. Most nights I'd get buzzed, I'd binge on nights where I didn't have to worry about work and school the next day."

"It wasn't till much later that I realized what I was doing to myself, I was feeling more horrible as time passed. But it took waking up one day in my own puddle of puke on my sister's bed. It hurt me to do such a thing, I defiled their memory."

"Was another reason why I joined the Army, I think I just needed to get away."

"And that," he frowns at the woman, "Is why I am wary around booze. There are still some days where I do give in to anything more than a few bottles, but those are very few."

Gently he began to wipe Robin's tears away, leaning into his right hand cupping her face, his thumb languidly stroking her cheek. Her tears glistened like diamonds on her face, he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked in the soft moonlight, something in him saying she was crying just as much for him as she was for herself.

"I have met people from all walks of life in my time with the military, but to be honest this is the first place I've ever felt that there were people who could actually understand me. When I look in your eyes, I can feel a kindred spirit."

"Where have you been all this time Robin?" Sano whispers.

"Maybe waiting for you." She reaches up to place a hand on top of his, then reaching out to caress his face with the back of her free hand.

Sano loses himself in his thoughts, silently gazing into Robin's eyes.

"To hell with it, I've wasted enough of my life." He softly growls. "I don't give a damn about if this is reality or not, I just know what I feel and I'm going with that."

"Mind teaching me how to enjoy myself?" Sano raises an eyebrow.

Robin softly laughs, "I don't have that much of a head start, but I'll teach you what I can."

Both looking at each other in confusion at what sounded like some sort of cheering.

Robin shakes her head silently telling him not to worry about it.


	9. Chapter 9

"Wish I could have seen you grow up." Robin leaning against Sano. "Would be...interesting. If I was the girl next door."

Sano could see a twinkle in her eyes, he could only chuckle at first thought.

"Oh?"

"At least that way we wouldn't have been alone, and I could have kicked your ass when you picked up booze."

He couldn't help but laugh at the idea, "Yeah I could see how that would work out. However don't you think we'd different people though?"

Robin tilts her head, "True, life experiences do shape us into who we are. But," she grins, "I think we still retain base traits so we'd still be at least be similar."

"Besides," Robin's voice dropping into seductive mode, "How could you turn away a beautiful woman like me away? You may not be able to see it as a child, but you'd understand eventually."

"Is that how it would be?" Sano trying to stifle a mischievous grin.

"Of course." Robin now exuding confidence.

"And if I didn't?" His grin breaking through.

"Oh, I'd just make you see it, and you wouldn't be able to resist."

"I see." His face becoming serious, "But lets face it, what about other women that'd fall for this sexy body?"

A hard glint in Robin's eyes, "Heh, I'm not a woman to be scorned, they'd learn the hard way."

And that's all it took for Sano to burst out laughing.

"Something amuses you?" Pasting on a playful smirk.

"Yeah you." Sano tapped the end of her nose with a finger.

But his mirth died down as he seemed to have a longing expression in his eyes.

"Makes me wish that were the case, I woulda saved my innocence for something like that."

Robin's heart fluttering at his claim, but saddened at the same time.

"I guess that's to be expected, as you said how can someone resist your sexy body."

"But that's all it ever was, I was used and I'd use them. It was no different from me eating or sleeping. Simple as letting a dog off it's chain. Especially as a hormonal teen, the idea was novel at first, but it got old quickly and I became indifferent."

"I guess honestly there was probably a part of me that wondered if the physical contact would bring me back to life, but it was all lust and delusions."

"Never fell in love?"

Sano shakes his head, "Not even a relationship, I simply didn't have anything to give, my heart had stopped when my family died."

"I'll tell you this story because I think it ties in with the rest and one of the things that shaped me to who I am now. And I think you deserve to know about it. But if you want me to stop you'd only need to say so."

Robin nods not sure where the conversation was leading.

"Truthfully...the closest thing I had to a relationship with a woman was actually with my first. She was a pretty little thing I give her that much. It was actually her I asked to buy me booze, thinking my odds were higher if I asked a female."

Robin's expression had gone dark.

"Yeah I know, she was probably a bad influence on me instead of being responsible."

"For some reason only known to her, she suddenly asked if I'd ever been with a woman before. I simply answered no. I could only guess that maybe she thought I was cute or saw me as broken goods and was going to take advantage of that fact. I believed it to be the broken goods theory."

"She said that she was going to teach me how to please a woman, it was her ultimate goal. But before she would we had to make a promise."

Robin's eyebrows rising at such a bold and never heard of idea.

"We promised that if either one of us started to develop feelings then we'd go our separate ways and never see each other again."

"Needless to say, I did learn about women from her, especially when it was something my body was reacting to on it's own, and I certainly didn't have anyone to talk to about it. At least I have her to thank for that."

"I eventually ended up giving her a spare key to my house, as long as she never brought anyone over and didn't do anything to compromise the integrity of the house. She stayed a lot, sometimes coming in late at night smelling like another man."

Expression completely neutral Sano continues, "Later down the road I noticed she'd stay out more often, usually coming back smelling like another man, but still crawling into my bed and asking me to fulfill her needs. 'Til one day she was standing at the front door handing me the key, I figured she'd moved onto something better so I only shrugged at it. But the look she gave me said differently.

She admitted that she was going out sleeping with other men trying to forget me, but she kept coming back and continuing her destructive cycle. Now she was going to fulfill the promise we made over a year ago because she developed feelings. The last thing she said before she left was that she originally saw me as a challenge, but realized that she wasn't the woman who could make me alive again."

"I can never figure out why should would fall for me, even I knew how cold I was, the only affection I gave was when I eventually cuddled with her in bed. But then I thought about it and realized that besides my indifferent position I never chased her, I never got mad at her, I didn't ever hurt her, I didn't even think of her as a piece of ass even when that was the whole idea. I simply treated her like anyone else which was both what attracted and pushed her away. I never once opened up to her or anyone else for that matter."

"Sex became a physical means to an end, and that's it. But I've been tired of living that way for a long time." He sighs.

Robin felt anger towards the woman in the story, for allowing Sano to slip further away from humanity. Feeling jealousy that she'd taken away his innocence, and then hatred for her sleeping with other men when he was available to her at any time. He may not have been as fine as a specimen compared to now, but he still had to have had a delicious body and smile.

Sano leans down his head, his breath causing Robin's ear to tingle and turn red.

"I'll tell you a secret though."

Robin gulps, "What is it?"

His voice had become a low rumble, "I never kissed a woman till you stole my lips earlier today."

Her body froze, face flushing turning as red as a tomato.

"N-n-no way." She gasps.

"It's true." He chuckles into her ear.

It was a hidden silver lining, Robin couldn't believe it. Even with his teenage years being promiscuous and however many other women he'd been with, he'd never kissed someone.

After staring at Robin holding onto the chestnut haired man, Sanji had walked in the galley, finally understanding why the intercoms were turned on with the sight of Nami silently crying on the couch. Normally he would have rushed over to comfort the woman, but his mind was busy trying to sort it's self out and dealing with his own mix of emotions.

The only thing he could think of to help his thought process was to cook something, which made his decision to go to the galley instead of attempting to go back to sleep.

With practiced ease be began creating a soup that would comfort the nearby woman and hopefully himself.

Disembodied voices finally began to float through the galley again.

Nami couldn't agree more with Robin as she told him it wasn't his fault for the death of his sisters, it was an accident after all. Something that just happened for no apparent reason and this one had a tragic ending. That was what probably set him apart from everyone else. Most of the Straw-Hat crew were on the receiving end of someone's selfish desires, or arrogant belief they were correct. They had a face to hate, a name to despise, a way to get revenge if willing to. Whereas Sano had nothing but death, and he in turn became angry at himself, it was as he said, self destructive.

Nami was surprised at the coy bantering that passed between the man and woman. But it did make her wonder what it would be like to be in the 'girl next door' scenario as a certain male's grin popped up in her head.

Sanji started chopping as loud as he possibly could as if trying to drown out what was going on up top, teeth gritting in frustration. Zoro had been observing the man as he came in, for once he wasn't a reason for the cook's dilemma, and wondering how many less fights there will be between them in the very near future.

Zoro began to smirk as Sano continued to spill his past as if he were a broken dam and couldn't stop the flow.

_**'Now that's an interesting way to experience women for the first time.' **_His smirk becoming wider as he thought about it and put himself in that same position.

Nami's jaw dropped at the bold behavior, she couldn't ever think of hearing such a thing.

_**'Are women THAT much different in his world compared to here?' **_

She began to shake her head,_** 'How could you do that? Sleep with other men like it was nothing. But to use it as a means to forget an emotional link that was forming? Isn't that more painful?'**_

Sanji could only see red, he had forced himself to stop chopping otherwise he'd ruin the knife with how hard he was using the blade.

Nami suddenly gasped, the cook turning to look at her.

"Something wrong?"

"H-he's never kissed a woman before." Shell shocked at the news.

The cigarette between Sanji's lip fell to the floor, "How is that even remotely possible with his evil domination over women?"

"Heh, he's probably lying." Zoro grins over at the cook, earning an angry glare from orange haired woman. She knew Zoro was throwing a proverbial rotten egg at Sanji, especially with the fact that everyone knew about the earlier kiss while Sanji was still left in the dark. Nami was right, Zoro was merely egging the man on because that's just what he did. He knew Sano had no reason to lie.


	10. Chapter 10

"But how?" Robin unable to slow down the pace of her heart as his face hovered in front of hers.

"It was originally a promise between me and her, but I kept it through the years. To not kiss a woman."

"To kiss is a sign of intimate affection, I never had that with anyone else, so it was a promise easy to keep."

_**'Oh the implications behind his words!'**_ Robin could feel her body trembling, she'd never known it was something like that for him, and how he seemed to completely accept that fact.

_**'I stole his first kiss!!'**_ She still couldn't wrap her mind around it.

Now he was caressing her cheek, Robin's body responding without a second thought as he leaned even closer. Personal boundaries had been crossed long ago, and now she could feel the heat from his face.

Once again those sinful lips where perched on hers, she felt like she'd kissed a lightening bolt, electricity ran all the way to the tips of her toes.

Robin clueless she let out a small squeak at the initial contact, now he was slowly coaxing her mouth open with his lips. Heat washed over her as she easily gave in to his ministrations. His tongue slipping into her mouth playing against her own. Robin's arms went up around his neck, pulling him more into her.

A muffled moan filling the air as Sano tasted and explored, Robin's own tongue moving in an exquisite dance with his. His hands had slide down her sides, fingertips gliding up and down her exposed skin sending a ripple of pleasure through her body. Another muffled moan as she felt his hands stop at her hips and slowly caressed her flesh, as if giving her a sensual massage.

Sano took his time, treating her mouth as if made of fragile crystal. But tasting as if he'd been a starving man experiencing the most frangible and delectable morsel savoring every minuscule bit.

She was spellbound, and it was challenging not to hungrily consume Sano's mouth. He began to slowly lick her swollen lips, then at an agonizing pace kiss her top lip, ever so slightly sucking on it. Switching to her bottom lip, attention repeated as if to keep it from being jealous with a small nibble added to the repertoire. For Robin it was a combination of the worst torture and the most damn sensual and spine tingling thing she'd felt, she was going crazy because of this man.

His lips were now barely grazing hers as he gently melded their lips again, Robin suddenly thrown for a loop as he seemed to unhurriedly pull away inciting a soft whimper. Giving in to her demand, he places another soft kiss.

Robin's knees had become weak with the affectionate attention she was receiving, the hot kisses warming her to the core. She suddenly felt cold as his lips receded, Robin simply didn't want it to end.

Nami blushed, for a woman a first kiss was a treasure, Sano had put it in such a simple eloquent way she had to wonder if he'd been a poet in a past life. Again a new layer was revealed, who'd thought he considered a kiss so sacred? An indeterminable sound over the speaker raised the fine hairs on her body, it was so similar to how she predicted weather changes, she on a subliminal level understood something was on approach.

Then a soft moan, "Oh my god!" Nami gasping, it was muffled, but her ears hadn't fooled her.

Sanji paled, _**'How could she?!' **_

Zoro whistles, "Who knew she had it in her?"

Another moan floating through the intercom, Nami could feel her ears burning at the simple yet very erotic noises.

"I'll be damned." Zoro smirks.

"What the fuck is that bastard doing to her?!" Sanji livid, spitting nails.

"I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna fucking kill him! Break every gawddamn bone in his body and throw him in the aquarium so the fish can feed off his corpse!" the cook began to sprint to the front door.

Nami lost in speculation about what was occurring for the normally soft spoken woman to vocalize her enjoyment, to notice Sanji running to the galley's portal.

Zoro forcing the man to halt as he obstructed the cook's path.

"Get the fuck out the way Zoro!"

Robin's little whimper tickling their ears.

"I'm gonna kick his ass! Move!"

"Has it ever occurred that maybe the woman is enjoying herself?"

For a second time the blond haired man paled.

"I certainly think so, what right do you have to ruin that for her?"

Sanji quaking in anger, "What about you? What right do you have to stop me!?"

Zoro shakes his head, "Have you ever truly considered Robin's well being? The woman is a big girl, she can handle herself, if it was something she didn't enjoy or allow do you think we'd still be listening something that's clearly enjoyable to her?"

Nami couldn't believe her eyes and ears, stunned at the drama unfolding in front of her.

"There is an appropriate time to be chivalrous, and then there isn't. I think your attention to women has become more of an affliction than benefit for you. Yes it makes me gag when you get all love-love over nothing. I think your normal behavior is severely clouding your judgment."

Nami's jaw dropping once again, the count lost sometime earlier in the evening.

"Is that really you Zoro? I mean, THE Roronoa Zoro?"

He flashes his trademark smirk, "Yes it is, I'm simply tired of love-cook's disillusioned attitude. I don't want him fucking up something good for someone else. Hell that woman has been through more shit than any other of us, I'd admit it to be a living hell so that's saying something."

Zoro fixes his eyes on Sanji's, "Don't you think she deserves to be happy for once? To enjoy her life for a change?"

"Deep down you're probably just jealous as hell from some stranger who literally dropped in on us receiving attention from a woman who was never yours to begin with. As far as I'm concerned Sano pulls his own weight around here, and you know just as well as I do that he does. Shit, when was the last time you ever took watch seriously? I know I don't. Or what about making snap decisions in battle that allows us to get by without being injured for a change? How about his ability to scavenge and hunt food for us whenever we land on an island without markets? Hell, he could navigate blind and still reach a destination long before I would."

Sanji flinched as if receiving physical blows with each question.

"He considers and thinks about things none of us ever would, and freely volunteers first to keep the rest of us out of danger."

Zoro shakes his head, "Fuck, that man probably has just as many screws loose as the rest of us, but he's proven himself to be an asset. And I'm saying that as a First Mate. Hell," he waves a hand at the intercom, "If any of the shit he's talked about is remotely true, I think he could use a break in life just as much as Robin. If they are or can be happy then let them be, I certainly don't want to be the one responsible for things going to hell because you couldn't control your selfish impulses when I had the chance to stop you."

The next thing Sanji heard was the straw that broke his back.


	11. Chapter 11

Robin's eyes glazed over, Sano's affection nearly blowing her mind, senses still on overload.

"It's more traditional for the knight to steal the princess's lips." His voice rough and amused.

"But I guess this makes us even."

Robin regaining her mental capacity, she tilts her head giving a fiendish smile.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about."

Sano let's loose a playful growl as he leans toward the woman, "Need, I," he gently nibbles on Robin's ear causing her knees to quiver once again, "Remind, you?" Hot lips gliding down her neck, lightly pressing against the hollow of Robin's neck.

She tilts her head even more allowing him free access, lips grazing against sensitive flesh once again causing her to softly moan, his tongue suddenly flicking out tasting her. It was a one-two combo, if it weren't for Sano's strong arms holding her against his body she would have toppled to the floor as her legs suddenly gave out.

Sano could feel her body go slack, _**'Well well, guess it was too much. I'm willing to bet this is a first experience.' **_

In a swift motion he scoops up the woman striding over to the bench. He sits down with Robin perpendicular in his lap, it was a simple matter of not wanting to let her luscious body move away from him.

"Maybe that was a bit much."

Robin nuzzles his neck with a low purr, "No, it was just divine."

Sano couldn't think of another sound he'd ever heard that felt so rich, smooth, and so damn sultry. He could feel goosebumps forming on his flesh.

Sanji sank to the smooth wooden floor, "Sh-she kissed him first?" Face in utter surprise.

Zoro simply nods in response.

"When? How?" he quickly questions.

"After you went back in to attend to Nami's ankle." Franky answering from the side of the room.

"Nami?!" He clued in that the navigator was in cahoots with Robin.

She sadly shakes her head, "I'm sorry Sanji, but she needed an alone moment with him. You wouldn't have left her alone with that barely-bikini so I had to do something to help."

Sano's rumbling growl coming through the speaker, Nami could almost feel the vibration from her seat. It sent a wave of shivers down her back, oh she'd heard Zoro growl plenty of times. But his were out of agitation, frustration, or warning. Sano's was enticing, seductive, playful.

Another disembodied moan.

"Another one? Damn, I think I'm going to have to ask for some pointers from that man." Zoro smirks.

Sanji's head sinks, "I can't win this one can I?"

Zoro shrugs, "I don't know, for the first time I'm going to say it's not about winning or losing."

Nami found herself admiring his words, "That was a very wise statement."

The green haired man nods, eyes still watching Sanji. Slowly he gets to his feet and walks back into the kitchen. Zoro continued to stand guard to make sure he wasn't attempting to slip by. When Sanji resumed where he left off with creating a soup did Zoro go back to his seat, taking a long pull from the bottle of rum.

The erotic noises were amusing to the swordsman, but even he was shocked by the sudden noise Robin produced.

'_**Well damn, she's not as much a prude as I originally thought.' **_

"Did she...just purr?" Nami looking over at the men with wide eyes.

"I think so." Franky nods with a grin.

Resting her head on Sano's shoulder, "Sano?"

"Mmmm?"

"I think it's only fair that I share more about myself."

"You understand that you don't have to if you don't want to right?"

Robin looks up to meet his gaze, "How can you say that so easily?"

His lips pressed in a straight line, "I can understand that if you're not ready you simply aren't. There's no need to force yourself."

"That's very sweet of you."

Sano couldn't fight the heat rising to his face, Robin smiling at his reaction before falling away and diverting her eyes.

"I...I wanted to say that...I'm not as innocent as you may think I am."

"I've, been with other men before...and I've always betrayed people, even when I had their utmost trust."

"I would seduce pirate captains so I could use them for my benefit, used crews to fight off Marines chasing me and to hide in. Sometimes...having to use my body as payment."Robin could feel despair starting to rise within her.

"Once a crew had lived through it's usefulness, I'd sometimes turn them in to earn the bounty...or simply kill them all so I left no trace behind."

Robin's voice had gone soft, "I had even betrayed the Straw-Hats...but they were the only ones who ever came to save me out of selflessness. Fighting at a Marine headquarters with insurmountable odds against them. For that I'm eternally grateful, otherwise I would be rotting in a dark pit that the government uses to lock up the hardest of criminals."

"I'm...broken and sullied goods." Robin had felt Sano slowly tense up as she related her past.

_**'Oh god...he's going to throw me away isn't he?'**_

"I'm not a good woman...you're probably better off without me." Robin biting her lower lip to fight the lump that built up in her throat, wishing she could have found any other possible way to survive just so she didn't have to have a moment like this, especially not with him.

With a slow exhale his body relaxed, "Robin..." She couldn't look at him, not now, it would shatter her to pieces.

His lips tenderly press against her head, "Sweetie, look at me." a hand reaches out gently turning her head.

Sano giving her a soft smile, "People sometimes get dealt a shitty hand in life, I know...and it's up to that person to decide what to do with it. You chose to survive. You made the best out of basically nothing, and look at where you are now. You've finally found a home, someplace you can relax and finally feel safe. Friends who watch over you and share moments with. You aren't alone anymore."

Another tender kiss planted on her forehead, "You challenged me about whether or not I wanted all of this to be real, and I decided to accept everything to be real. So I challenge you to look closer at yourself, and find the wonderful things about yourself. When you find the answer, tell me about it."

"I'll be honest Robin, just like you mentioned before, I wish I could have been there with you. At least the loneliness would be gone, and we could have helped each other to survive."

His smile turning sad, "I can't turn back the clock and save you from such a miserable existence...but I really wish I could."

"Sano-" Robin silenced with a finger over her lips.

"I want you to understand that I have as much blood on my hands as you might."

"Cities had become the new warzone in my world, intel managed to find out that some high profile targets were going to meet in an empty office building. A surgical strike was denied due to a high collateral cost. So the mission was handed to us. We were instructed to plant explosives in the underground garage to cause the building to collapse. Then rig what we call 'willie-pete' to start a fire to destroy as much evidence as possible and make sure the targets were eliminated. The idea was to make it look like an accident as much as possible."

"White phosphorus is some lethal shit, but we had the green light. We were able to infiltrate and do our work undetected."

"Everything went off without a hitch, however the fire started by the WP hit a breach in the gas line. As we were extracting we heard a secondary explosion which wasn't supposed to happen, the building next door had gone up in flames. Somewhere along the line someone failed to mention that the office shared a main gas line with it's neighbor...a hospital "

Sano sighs, "I never looked at the after action report. I didn't want to see the number of innocent lives that ended at my own hands. I would have much rather preferred going in guns blazing up against an unknown number of armed hostiles and run the high probability of not coming out alive."

Silence fell between the man and woman before Sano spoke again.

"You've killed your share of pirates, and for the most part they are outlaws. I'd say it was a technical good result even if it was for selfish purposes. If you're not a good woman, then what does that make me?"

In Sano's mind the word 'Monster' popped up first, then 'Cold hearted motherfucker.'

Robin could read the regret in his eyes, but also fear of what Robin may think and say.

Sano had once again pulled a rope raising another curtain shrouding his soul. He was correct, he had spilled as much blood as she had, once again another similarity had been drawn.

Robin could only reach out and pull the man to her chest, "I'm really starting to wonder if we are two battered, broken, and bloodied souls that were designed to form a whole human being."

She had voiced deeply profound words, "I'd like that." Sano softly answered, "To feel whole again."

A tender smile forming on her lips, running a hand through his hair she leans down to kiss the top of his head.

"Where have you been all my life Sanosuke?"

Sano softly chuckles, "Maybe waiting for you." Laughing, Robin couldn't help herself, it was basically the same question he'd asked earlier. His answer the same as she'd given.

"Great minds think alike neh?"

"Well that's how the saying goes." Sano grins as he extracts himself from Robin's bosom.


	12. Chapter 12

"Maybe waiting for you." Sanji mocks, "He's a murderer, how can she possibly like a man like that."

Nami rolls her eyes at the cook, he'd calmed down but was still severely irked. She had new information to absorbed and tag. Nami wondered about the more personal things in Robin's life, but she didn't think it was that bad. She shuddered to think at the possibility that she was passed around a ship's crew to 'pay' for her protection.

They were both about as innocent as the villains the Straw-Hat crew came across, but it didn't make them bad people, and Nami believed that's what set them apart.

Through it all, Nami's intuition had paid off, if there was any chance Robin wanted to get into the relationship game, she wouldn't find much aboard this ship. Nami had asked about it one day, Robin called them 'boys'. She understood that age was a factor in Robin's case. Sanji seeming to be the most boyish of the group with Chopper and Usopp close behind, while Zoro was only concerned with his swordsmanship. Robin never mentioned Luffy as if she already understood he was off limits. That basically left Franky, but he just didn't suit to her taste.

It really seemed as if Robin had a stroke of good luck, or rather that all the bad luck she had paid out in dividends and received the only man she'd open to.

Nami found it difficult to not be giddy for her friend. Commenting along the lines that they were soul mates. Both from different worlds, yet they seemed to fit together like missing puzzle pieces, no one else present had the proper edges to fill the missing grooves.

Sunlight began to creep in through the windows.

"Geez, we've been talking all night huh?"

"You're right."

"Should you go to your bunk before Nami gets up?" Sano raising an eyebrow.

Robin shakes her head, "There's a chance she might have fallen asleep making maps. If not I'll just play off I got up early."

Nami and Franky started laughing.

"They really have no idea we've been listening from the beginning huh?" Zoro questions.

"And I intend to keep it that way." Nami deviously smiling. "That includes YOU Sanji." Throwing a glare in his direction.

He only mutters unintelligibly in reply.

"I hope I'm not too...arrogant in asking that we stay quiet about this?"

"I don't want to cause any problems for the crew, especially when I haven't been all that receptive the past couple weeks. Luffy going bonkers is easy to deal with, but I worry the most about Sanji."

Robin nods, "I agree, he may take this the hardest."

"As much as I'd like to dive head-first into...what we have, but I don't think it would be very wise."

Robin grinning, "What's the matter? Afraid I'm too much woman for you?"

"That has yet to be determined milady." Sano slides a hand down to her exposed waist slowly wiggling his fingers causing Robin to bit her lip and squirm slightly.

"Ah, so you are ticklish down there." He increases the pace making Robin burst into laughter, quickly finding that she couldn't escape his grasp.

Sano lifts his hand to turn her face and smothers her mouth with his. Robin's hands clutching at his hair.

They pull apart, "In all seriousness, I simply don't want to rush."

Robin smiling still feeling like her face was on fire, "I understand, this is a first time for me too."

Sano let's go a sigh of relief, "Damn woman, could you be even more perfect?"

"Maybe." She winks.

Sano giving his crooked grin, "Guess I have something to strive for."

"Might be easier than you think Sano." Robin caressing his cheek.

"Thank you for talking to me." She beams.

Sano grabs her hand and shakes his head, "No,I,Should,Thank,You." which each word he softly kissed the pads of her fingers, ending with a gentle kiss on her palm.

Robin shuddered in pleasure. "You Sano, are a frustrating man."

"I am?"

"Yes!" she exasperatingly answers.

"Why's that?" He grins.

"Because you keep turning me into a pile of goo."

"I've crawled through my fair share of goo across the world, and that milady is not what you are."

"See what I mean?" giving the man a smirk.

"Okay okay, guilty as charged." He holds his hands up in defeat.

Then with a low growl, "But you know you love it."

It sent a jolt up Robin's spine, "I won't answer because it'll just inflate your ego." Lips spreading in a mischievous grin.

"Just," He places a hot kiss on her neck, "Admit it." Mouth sucking on her earlobe.

"Mmmmmmm." Robin softly moans, "What, ahhh, do you, want mmmmme, to admit?"

"Playing hardball hmm?" he whispers into her ear, Sano swiftly turns Robin so that she was gently straddling his lap.

_**'Oh god...'**_ He was finding new ground to play with.

"Admit," Mouth descending on her collar,

"That you love," tongue lightly gliding across her collar.

"How I," lips pressing against her shoulder.

"Make," hot lips grazing back to her neck.

"You," teeth nipping along her slim neck.

"Feel." the tip of his tongue sliding along her jawline.

Sano was sending wave after wave of pleasure through her body.

"Nnno." Followed by a pleasure filled groan.

"Then," he slowly licks her lips her mouth reaching forward to take hold but Sano pulls back, "Tell me," He sucks on her lower lip.

"Or," Softly biting her lip and pulling.

"I," Tongue gliding along the underside of her top lip.

"Won't stop." He speaks into her mouth, sliding his tongue into her mouth and covering it.

Oh he had her now, she was torn between pleasurable torture or letting the torture continue.

Silently she answered his question, her hands slide beneath his shirt. Both moaning at the same time, it had suddenly become a battle of wills.

Her soft touch eliciting a groan from Sano, it seemed to fuel her determination. Her mouth fighting back against his.

The tables had suddenly turned, she adjusted her body to sit more comfortably causing her silky creamy flesh to rub against Sano's mostly bare legs, it sent a shudder through is body.

He could feel her smile at her new discovery, ever so slightly squirming to cause the same reaction again.

Sano reached up with his hands, running his fingers up and down Robin's spine. His touch was electric even through the fabric, she let out a moan from deep inside her as his fingers dipped to uncovered small of her back. Robin tried to counter by sliding her hands up further, stroking his chest.

Sano softly growled into her mouth, his hands sliding under her shirt, gliding up and down her back.

Another deep moan, _**'Either we start stripping off our clothes to finish what started or I relent, I can't take much more of this.'**_

Robin pulls away head thrown panting for fresh air, unable to stifle her last moan as Sano fell onto her neck bathing it with kisses.

"Y-you win."

"You haven't said," He slowly tastes her neck, "The magic phrase."

Robin pulls his face up giving him a fierce almost bruising kiss.

"I love how you make me feel."The words tumble out.

_**'And in need of another pair of panties.' **_Robin silently adds.

Sano triumphantly grinning, "And what was that about you being too much woman for me?"

_**'Damn you!'**_ Her brain shouting at the man.

"I think I can handle it, if you're up to the challenge." He winks.

A shudder running through Robin's body.

If she were to be completely honest, Sano had pushed her to the limit, almost having an orgasm on his lap.

_**'Good god we haven't even had sex!!' **_

Sano eyes the clock hanging in the Crow's Nest, "I guess it's almost time for the others to wake up." he sighs.

"I think you should make a hasty retreat while you have the chance." Planting a peck on Robin's lips.

Robin stumbling slightly while climbing off of his lap, "I'll see you at breakfast?"

"You bet." Grinning at the woman.

He stands up to follow the woman to the hatch, Sano reaches out and pulls Robin to him in a slight twirl.

"I concede as well, I love how you make me feel." Eyes smoldering.

His words and eyes stoking the fire in Robin again, she just couldn't resist.

The couple lip locking one last time.

Softly whispering, "Just to let you know," licking Robin's earlobe, "You almost made me cum."

She stood there mouth agape, Sano giving her his crooked grin and shrugging his shoulders saying _'What do you expect?' _

Robin's shock changing to an ear to ear smile, "See you at breakfast."

_**'Damn, I **__**really**__** need a change of panties.'**_ Robin's thought just before starting her way down to the deck of the ship and eying a beeline directly to her shared cabin.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** I sincerely apologize for the uber long update. I've been trying to write what I can when I can, having a smart phone comes in when scribbling down thoughts. I'll try to do what I can to continue this story and actually complete it. Thanks to anyone who may still be waiting for an update especially to those who dropped a review!

* * *

Robin entered the dimly lit cabin, eyes adjusting to the lighting. Quickly noting that Nami wasn't present. Shaking off any immediate thoughts of what she was going to say to explain her nightly absence she strolls over to to the wooden closets the women used.

Stripping off her top Robin opens up a door, free hand undoing her skirt, it pools to the carpeted floor.

_**'Now what to wear?'**_ Robin slowly looking through her clothing. Finding it quite tempting to wear something very provocative just to draw Sano's eyes.

_**'Though that bikini certainly did what it was supposed to.' **_

Robin wondering if maybe she should don the skimpy clothing later on to sun bathe and hopefully catch a short nap. Staying up all night along with the emotional ups and downs was affecting her and sooner or later she was going to crash regardless if she wanted to stay awake.

Picking out one of her favorites, a deep purple corset that showed plenty of cleavage and midriff with a matching skirt. Robin tosses the already worn clothing into an open hamper, then placing her self in front of the dresser mirror.

Lips spreading into a grin as she held up the clothing to her mostly nude body. Oh it seemed so unfair, but deliciously tantalizing. She lowers the clothing, slowly taking in her pantie clad form.

Robin understood that to men she was a knock out and used that to her advantage. She never gave much thought to her body like Nami sometimes worried about gaining weight, but she did take pride in the only she thing had through the years, her body.

She couldn't suppress thinking how Sanosuke's eyes always appreciated her form, drinking in every curve and line as if etching it into his memory each time. Robin could swear she could see his thoughts swirling in his dark eyes. It made her rosy peaks stiffen in excitement and warmth glow in her loins, again another reminder that she needed to change her undergarment.

Making a mental note to do some clothes shopping the next time they hit a town, especially with the effect Sano had on her body she was going to need extra undergarments so she wouldn't have to do laundry more than once a week.

About to relieve herself of the damp fabric nestled between her thighs Robin double takes at the mirror, leaning in to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks in the dim lighting.

_**'Oh crap.' **_

What looked like a small bruise was forming in the hollow of her collar, small red marks very slowly fading along her neck.

_**'Damn that man!' **_

There was no way Robin could pull of her typical ensemble of clothing without questions being raised, it also meant that she couldn't wear a bathing suit without attention drawn to her. Sanji's most likely reaction about it caused Robin to cringe at the thought.

Sano had undoubtedly marked her, whether it was on purpose or not she wasn't sure. But his teasing had most definitely left physical evidence.

A small wave of pleasure rippled through Robin as she remembered the sensations that caused the marks. She shakes her head to clear it away, with a small sigh she hangs up the matching pieces she'd pulled out.

Quickly sliding off her panties, ending up in the same location as her previously worn clothes.

Robin fishes out a clean pair of panties and slides them on. Hand reaching out for a pair of short cut faded blue jean shorts buttoning it over the thin garment.

_**'Hell might as well go all the way.' **_

Robin enjoyed the fact that her breasts were still as perky as when they first matured, even at the how they seemed to defy gravity. But her back sometimes complained about it. Reaching back into the closet she pulls out a matching bra.

Snapping it in place Robin places her hands on her hips trying to figure out what top to wear, something that could hide the evidence of her late night excursion to the Crow's Nest.

Finally deciding on a dark blue button up with short sleeves and a collar.

Robin slowly runs a brush through her hair, then looking at herself from different angles to make sure the collar of her shirt hide the passionate markings. Satisfied, Robin exits the cabin to make her way to breakfast.

* * *

Nami looking out the porthole to the galley, watching Robin scale down the rigging.

She quickly walks over to the intercom console turning it off.

A deep clearing of throat making her turn around, "I hope you know that you had the intercom broadcasting to most of the ship."

Nami blushes at Franky looking back with a grin.

"So that's what brought you here." Nami looking over at Sanji cooking breakfast, he simply grunts in reply.

"What about anyone else?"

The cook shrugs, "Chopper and Usopp were bawling most of the time before I left."

Nami softly swears, it was an extra complication. Usopp's lips were as loose as Luffy's jaw when it came to cramming food, and Chopper was a pretty emotional person.

The door swings open revealing said persons, presenting a humorous picture. Chopper leaning on the taller man while Usopp attempted the same but almost seemed to be permanently bent at the waist.

Puffy eyes giving the buddies away, "So you two were listening all night?"

Both flashing the navigator an embarrassed look.

She sighs, "Fine, just don't say anything about it." Giving her glare that made Chopper's legs quiver, "Understand?"

Audible gulps agreeing followed by the two finding an empty spot at the table.

A minute later and in strolled Robin, Nami could feel a relaxed air that surrounded the woman, she grinned that last night had been a breakthrough.

"Good Morning." Robin waves, noting the puffy eyes that most of the crew seemed to sport.

"Rough night?" She tilts her head.

"Something like that." Nami nods her head finding a seat at the table with Robin dropping down next to her.

"Food!" The scream increasing as the door burst open, Luffy leaping through.

On his heels followed Sano, "Morning." All eyes focusing on him, a chorus of greetings responding back.

"Geez, you guys look like how I feel." He easily noticed the red-rimmed eyes most of the Straw-Hats exhibited. Sano felt good, better than he had in a long time, but the emotional rush he had earlier made him weary.

Chopper began to sniffle, "Got a cold Doc?" , instead of a verbal response the little reindeer had covered the distance in a single bound and latched onto the man's leg. Sano could feel water running down his leg.

"Hey hey, what's with the waterworks?"

"He's just extremely happy that you don't seem to be in a funk anymore." Nami smiles waving a hand.

"Ah, yeah, sorry about that guys...Just been a lot on my mind." Flashing a crooked grin, eyes swiveling around the room and focusing on Robin for a bit longer. She tilted her head a slight degree, a giving back a smile.

Nami holds up a hand to her mouth trying to stifle a giggle when she noticed the unspoken connection between the man and woman.

Sano pats the reindeer's head, "It's okay." Then picks him up to deposit Chopper in the chair he had leapt from. Sano claiming an empty spot next to him.

"You know...I had a strange dream last night." Luffy scratches his cheek, eyes staring at the table as if it would provide an answer.

Everyone seemed to tense up at the same moment, Sano running a hand through his hair.

_**'There's no way he could possibly know anything that happened last night. Could he?' **_

"Ah meat!"

A collective sigh of relief seemed to fill the room as Luffy practically dove into a plate Sanji had placed on the table. Sano pushed away the thought, right now he wanted a warm meal and get some sleep.

Sanji served him last, an eyebrow rising at the food in front of him.

_**'Okay...did I piss him off or something?'**_ Sano had received a portion that would leave even one of the women hungry as if he were a dog being fed scraps.

Catching the frowns Nami and Robin fixed on their faces Sano looks at them both and shakes his head, Nami closing her mouth and goes after her food before Luffy could steal something away.

Sano began to wrack his brain for any possibility that could cause the cook to obviously give him the cold shoulder. Course the number one reason would be the kiss Robin initiated, but Sano was pretty sure he'd have gotten an ear full of venom first instead of a mumbled greeting.

He was at a loss, deciding to just fill himself with what was presented. Even if it wasn't a full meal, it still tasted a helluva lot better than the food he'd been eating for a number of years.

Sano standing up, "Thanks for the food." Frowning at the low hostile growl from Sanji.

_**'Seriously what the fuck?' **_

He washes his used dishes quickly, "I'm gonna hit the sack." A yawn accenting his statement.

Sano path finds to the library, barely taking a moment to kick off his shoes before collapsing on the couch that ran around most of the perimeter of the room.


End file.
